volverte a amar
by SophiGrandchesterPotter
Summary: por un accidente, Terry se verá obligado a soportar el hecho de que el amor de su vida no quiere saber nada de él, pero está dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para enamorar a Candy de nuevo. podrá? NUEVO CAP Y ADELANTOS DEL SIG.
1. Chapter 1

Al otro día los muchachos se encontraban a bordo de una locomotora color verde, rumbo a Escocia. Candy iba muy distraída, pensando en Terry (pues éste tenía que ir a su castillo primero). Tampoco podía hablar con sus amigas, puesto que ellas pasarían las vacaciones en la escuela de verano. Dentro del tren no había mucho que hacer. Después de 5 horas de viaje al fin llegaron a Edimburgo. A Candy le pareció una ciudad muy pintoresca, y deseó poder observarlo todo, pero cuando se disponía a comprar un helado la tía abuela Elroy la reprendió:

-¡Candice!, ¡compórtate!, eres una Ardley, por lo tanto actúa con porte-

-Discúlpela, tía abuela, lo que pasa es que al ver a estos pueblerinos se siente como en casa-

-¡Silencio Elisa!, alguien podría oírte- Aparecieron por la calle dos autos color negro, con el escudo de los Ardley y se detuvieron frente a la familia.

-Candice, Archivald, Anthony y Alistair irán en uno. Elisa, Daniel y yo en otro-

-Pero tía, cabemos en uno solo perfectamente-

-Silencio Archivald, no pienso hacer una hora de viaje apretujada entre mis nietos. Suban al auto-

-Si tía- dijeron Archie y Alistair.

-Sí, señora Elroy- dijo Candy. Subieron a los autos y emprendieron camino. A la hora y media llegaron (pues un pastor y su rebaño bloquearon el camino) a una magnífica villa. La edificación tenía cierto aire parisino, quedaba cerca de un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas y todo estaba rodeado de bosque.

-Hay un castillo al otro lado. ¿Es nuestro?- preguntó Elisa.

-No, querida, pertenece al duque Richard Grandchester-

-¡Qué maravilla!, significa que podré ver a Terrence!-

-¿Terrence?- preguntó Elroy.

-Sí, es un gran amigo, hijo mayor del duque-

-Me alegra saber que sabes escoger una buena compañía, Elisa- dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa a ella y mirando reprobatoriamente a Candy. Entraron al vestíbulo, un amplio salón. Había tres mucamas esperándolos.

-Buenos días- dijeron las tres en coro e hicieron una reverencia. La más grande, que tenía aproximadamente tres años más que Candy y Elisa dijo:

-Mi nombre es Bonnie, ella es Cristal –dijo señalando a la que tenía más cerca – y ella Elisa- ésta última era rubia, de ojos color chocolate y un poco regordeta.

-¡Esto es inaudito!- gritó Elisa, encolerizada- ¡Tía Elroy, échela de aquí!-

-Pero no ha hecho nada- opinó Candy.

-No te metas, se llama igual que yo, ¡no permitiré que una miserable criada se llame igual que yo!-

-Pero Elisa, te comportas demasiado infantil- dijo Stear

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Ya basta!- gritó la señora Elroy.-No permito que le hables así a tu primo, que tiene mucha razón al hablar así de tus caprichos! No te preocupes, no la verás. Ella será mucama mía. Bonnie y Cristal serán las de ustedes-

-Vengan por aquí- dijo Bonnie. Neil no dejaba de mirarla y la muchacha se dio cuenta. –Ésta es su habitación, señor Alistair-

-Gracias… ¿Bonnie?- dijo Stear y la muchacha sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Candy no pudo evitar enojarse con Stear… "_cuando Patty se entere…" _pensó por un momento, pero luego, sintiéndose avergonzada, siguió caminando.

-Su habitación, señor Archivald-

-Gracias- dijo Archie y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Su habitación, señor Anthony-

-Gracias-

-Su habitación, señorita Candice- dijo Bonnie.- luego vendré para ayudarla a desnudarse-

-No es necesario, pero gracias- dijo Candy un poco apenada, pues Neil seguía ahí. Candy cerró la puerta y contempló su habitación. Se parecía mucho a la que tenía en la mansión de Lakewood y no pudo evitar acordarse de su príncipe de la colina… empezó a desvestirse, para ponerse otro vestido, sencillo, como a ella le gustaba, así podría ir al jardín. Mientras se cambiaba, dio rienda suelta a su imaginación _"Albert podría ser el príncipe… pero no creo que sea posible, tengo que averiguar sus orígenes… nunca lo había pensado, pero se parece mucho a Anthony, pero Anthony sólo ha mencionado a un chico que siempre estaba con su madre y que al morir ella, lo dejó de ver… y también al retrato de la mamá de éste… Rosemary Brown…"_ de pronto, sintió como si alguien la observara. Se dio la vuelta y vio como la puerta se cerraba precipitadamente. Se quedó quieta un rato y comenzó a avanzar lentamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca abrió la puerta de un tirón y encontró a Neil asomado. Sin pensarlo le dio una bofetada. Neil retrocedió, lagrimeando.

-¡Imbécil!- gritó.

-¡Qué te has creído!, ¡espiándome cuando me cambio! ¡cerdo!- De pronto Candy sintió cómo todo el peso de la mano de Neil caía sobre su mejilla. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la dejó viendo estrellitas. Neil trató de besarla, pero Candy lo rechazó con sus uñas.

-¡Maldita gata!- dijo éste, con un corte en la cara. Todo el escándalo bastó para que Anthony, Stear y Archie salieran de sus habitaciones. Vieron a Candy llorando y corrieron a ayudarla.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Neil me espiaba cundo me cambiaba, salí, le pegué una bofetada y luego intentó besarme, a lo cual respondí con un rasguño-

-¡Gata!- gritó Neil y Archie lo tiró de un puñetazo.

-¡Cállate, granuja!- dijo Anthony. Neil se levantó y fue hacia su habitación.-Espero que no te haya molestado demasiado-

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Stear.

-Sí. Creo que iré a dar un paseo por ahí-

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó Archie.

-No, así está bien. Creo que deberían ir al colegio. Está muy cerca de aquí, así podrán ver a Annie, Patty y Susana-

-Cierto… ¿te gustaría venir?-

-No, son muy amables pero no, gracias- Candy esbozó una sonrisa y salió al jardín. Buscó una sombra y encontró un bonito prado tupido de césped. Se recostó y comenzó a hacer un ramo con las diminutas flores blancas que había. Oyó a lo lejos un motor que se alejaba y supuso que eran sus primos. A la media hora escuchó de nuevo un motor que se acercaba. Le gustó mucho su trozo de paraíso, así que no se molestó en asegurarse de que eran ellos.

Sin embargo no era el coche de los Ardley el que cruzaba la verja, si no el coche del duque y la duquesa Grandchester, con sus cuatro hijos.

* * *

**HOLA A TODAS MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS!**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero quería hacer un ****especial de San valentín. Pero por fín, quí está la continuación. A más tardar, (odio hacerlas esperar) el martes subiré el siguente cap, tenganme paciencia, plis y dejen reviews, todos son bienvenidos. Feliz día de San Valentín.**


	2. Chapter 2

El coche de los Grandchester se detuvo frente a la imponente puerta de la villa de los Ardley. Les abrieron la puerta y el Duque bajó primero, seguido de su esposa y después de sus cuatro hijos. Entraron al salón y el mayordomo los invitó a sentarse. Al poco rato bajó la señora Elroy, seguida de Neil y Elisa.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el duque.

-Muy buenas tardes, duque de Grandchester- dijo la tía abuela Elroy, inclinando la cabeza. –Yo soy Alice Elroy Ardley-

-Ella es mi esposa, Constancia, mi hijo mayor Terrence, mi hijo Lázaro, mi hija Priscila y mi hijo menor Edgar-

-Encantada. Están en su casa- dijo la señora Elroy. Se pudo dar cuenta que Terrence no era parte de esa familia. _"tiene cierto parecido con el duque, pero no con su esposa, que no es nada agraciada, tampoco se parece a sus hermanos… sin embargo, algo en su fisonomía, en sus labios y ojos me recuerdan a Eleonor Baker, pero no puede ser…"_ pensaba la Tía abuela Elroy.

-Chicos salgan- dijo la duquesa.

-tu no, Terrence- dijo el duque. Los tres medio hermanos de Terry salieron de la habitación. Lázaro que tenía 16 y por lo tanto era el mayor después de Terry, decidió darse una vuelta por los jardines. Priscila de trece y Edgar de diez, se quedaron en una banca, en el jardín principal de la residencia. Lázaro llegó al prado donde Candy descansaba. "_No puedo creer que le den a las criadas la libertad de acostarse en la tierra" _pensó, ya que al ver a Candy y su vestido para nada ostentoso, llegó a la conclusión de que era una criada. _"pero vaya que es guapa…" _

-eh tú, holgazana, prepárame una taza de leche con miel- le gritó a Candy.

-Prepáratela tu- dijo ésta, sorprendida por el trato que le daba. Le sacó la lengua, se levantó y caminó hacia la casa.

-Me parece que no sabes quién soy- dijo Lázaro.

-Es evidente que no. Ahora, si me disculpas- Candy siguió su camino.

-Ven aquí- le dijo Lázaro, tomándola de la muñeca.

-Suéltame-

-te he dicho que quiero una taza de leche con miel. Tráemela-

-¿y quién te has creído para ordenarme?- dijo Candy.

-El heredero de los Grandchester-

-jajajajajaja, ¡con que te crees el heredero!, jaja-

-¿de qué te ríes?-

-jajaja, de que piensas que eres el heredero, cuando ese es Terry… - dijo Candy.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Lázaro. Comenzó a caminar enfurecido hacia ella.

-lo que oíste. Terry es el verdadero heredero de los Grandchester… ahora, si me disculpa, su alteza- dijo Candy haciendo una exagerada reverencia y siguió su camino hacia su habitación. Lázaro se adelantó y le dijo:

-Haré que te echen, pero puedo perdonarte tu insolencia-

-ah sí- dijo Candy, siguiéndole el juego-

-sí, si me das un beso-

-jajaja, prefiero quedar en la calle sin un centavo, mocoso insolente- Lázaro le dio alcance y le pellizcó una nalga, como hacía en su casa con todas las sirvientas. _"Definitivamente éste no es mi día… ¡qué le sucede!... soy una dama… que vergüenza…- _Candy comenzó a llorar de humillación y le dio una bofetada y éste se hizo para atrás. Él respondió de la misma manera y Candy cayó al suelo. Se levantó y de un puñetazo lo derribó en la hierba. Lázaro se incorporó y la tiró. Candy le puso la zancadilla y el también cayó. Candy se le abalanzó sobre él y comenzaron a pelear

* * *

-Señora Elroy, hemos venido aquí ya que Terrence quiere casarse con la señorita Candice-

-¿con Candice?, pero ese asunto no me corresponde, tendría que hablar con el señor George Smith…-

-ya lo he hecho y dijo que el señor William aprueba este trato, sin embargo, me pareció más cortés venir también con usted-

-oh, no se hubiera molestado. Y tú, Terrence, ¿por qué has decidido casarte con Candice?-

-porque la amo-contestó Terry con simpleza.

-me da la impresión de que no la conoces muy bien…-

-se equivoca, la conozco mejor que nadie- A Terry no le agradaba la señora Elroy y también se dio cuenta de que a ella no le agradaba Candy.

-pero, Elisa me ha hablado muy bien de ti- insistió Elroy.

-pues no sé con qué razón, si me odia- Terry recordó los intentos de Elisa por hacer quedar mal a Candy… así que después de todo Elisa tenía corazón… o una fuerte obsesión por lo que Candy tenía y ella no.

-querido, no creo que mi Elisa sea tan mala para odiar…- a la tía abuela Elroy no le hacía gracia que hablaran así de su nieta favorita.

-se equivoca de nuevo, madame-

-¡Terrence!, basta- lo cortó el duque.-perdónelo, mi distinguida señora-

-no se preocupe. Muy bien, Terrence, me parece que lo más apropiado es que se lo pidas ahora-

-Excelente idea, ¿dónde está ella?-

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar… conociéndola ha de llevar puesta… si, tendrás que esperar- dijo la señora Elroy. Le hizo una seña a una de las mucamas y le preguntó:-¿en dónde está Candice?-

-En el jardín, tendida en la hierba, señora-

-Oh, pero que chica. Ve por Candice, dile que se ponga un atuendo decente, manda al cochero a que vaya por Archie, Stear y Anthony, prepara dos mesas en el jardín para comer y por último ve con el cocinero y dile que prepare la comida.

-Sí, señora- dijo la atolondrada mucama y salió por la puerta de servicio. Al poco rato regresó con las mejillas coloradas y gritó:

-¡señora!, ¡la señorita Candice y el señor Lázaro se están peleando!- todos se levantaron y salieron al jardín. Terry fue el más rápido. Llegó a donde estaba su novia y la vio con el labio sangrante. Lázaro estaba encima de ella. Terry estaba furioso. Lo derribó de una patada en el estómago y ayudó a Candy a levantarse.

-¡Candy!, ¿estás bien?-

-si…- Candy por poco y se cae. Terry pasó el brazo de ella por sus hombros aguantando su peso.

-¿cómo es que pasó?- preguntó Terry. Candy comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Él, ¡es malo!, me pellizcó…-

-¿qué?-

-aquí- Candy señaló el punto donde la había pellizcado. Terry estaba fuera de sí. La soltó y fue a donde estaba su hermano, tendido en el piso. Lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Hijo de puta!, ¡¿cómo te has atrevido?!- Candy se tapó los oídos de pura vergüenza. Terry le dio varios puñetazos más a su medio hermano. Sentía crujir sus nudillos, pero no le importó. Lázaro tenía su nariz de cerdo rota y un ojo morado. En eso llegaron el duque, junto con el jardinero y el mayordomo y separaron a Terry de su medio Hermano. Lo levantaron del suelo y se lo llevaron a un cuarto designado por la tía abuela Elroy.

-¡Terrence!- dijo el duque y le dio un puñetazo a su hijo -¡¿qué es lo que te sucede?!- Terry le regresó el puñetazo a su padre y le gritó:

-¡tu hijo es un cerdo!, ¡la ha insultado!- señaló a Candy, la cual estaba recargada en otro tronco, mareada. Terry se percató y corriendo fue a ayudarla.

-Terry…- dijo Candy y se echó a llorar. La llevaron adentro y la tía abuela Elroy insistió en que se acostara, pero ella respondió:

-No gracias, señora Elroy, así estoy bien-

-Candy, llámame tía abuela y si no quieres acostarte por lo menos ponte una ropa decente y deja que te cure esas heridas-

-si- Bonnie se llevó a Candy a su cuarto, la baño (aunque Candy protestara y digera que ella podía sola), le escogió un vestido lavanda y le peinó el cabello en tirabuzones, cuando bajó no parecía la niña traviesa con las rodillas llenas de cicatrices, sino toda una señorita. Terry se quedó mudo, sin embargo, aún tenía las lesiones de la reciente pelea. Sentaron a Candy en un sillón, enfrente de la duquesa (que la miraba de una manera que Candy pensó _"si las miradas mataran…"), _el duque y la tía abuela Elroy. Priscila y Edgar estaban atrás de su madre. Terry fue a sentarse a lado de ella y le tomó la mano. Priscila, al igual que su madre, miraba a Candy con odio, pues ésta, siempre en secreto, había amado a Terry desesperadamente.

-Candy, cuéntanos que ocurrió- le dijo la señora Elroy.

-Estaba tendida en la hierba, haciendo ramilletes con las flores y de pronto llegó ese muchacho…-

-¡Su nombre es Lázaro, Grandchester, heredero de los Grandchester, so boba!- saltó la duquesa.

-¡querida, basta!, ya hemos hablado de esto y sabes que Terrence es el heredero- la cortó su marido.

-¡jamás lo aceptare!-

-ahora no- dijo el duque y su esposa se cayó de golpe. –Continúe, señorita- le dijo el duque a Candy.

-Sí. Llegó Lázaro y me pidió que le sirviera una taza de leche con miel-

-debiste habérsela servido- interrumpió la duquesa, nuevamente.

-Candy no está al servicio de nadie, señora- dijo Terry. –Ella es una Ardley y merece el mismo respeto que Lázaro y que usted-

-Terrence, debes llamarla madre- le recordó el duque.

-Ella no es mi madre. Ahora, si hiciera el favor de callarse y dejar terminar a Candy se lo agradecería- le dijo Terry a su madrastra.

-Yo me negué a servirle nada, y luego tuvimos una charla nada placentera; después decidí retirarme y él…- Candy no podía seguir hablando. Se puso colorada y dos gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus mejillas. –me pellizcó…-

-¡¿LO VEZ?!, ¡Tu hijo es un maldito cerdo!- El duque no dijo nada.

-¡BASTARDO!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-

-¡no se meta, señora!- le gritó Terry a su madrastra.

-¡Richard, has algo!- gritó.

-¡Basta, ya señores!- gritó la tía abuela Elroy. Terry regresó a donde estaba Candy y la abrazó. La duquesa se sentó junto a su marido.

-Lamento mucho lo que mi hijo le hizo, señorita- que dijo el duque a Candy. Candy asintió con la cabeza, pero Terry no estaba satisfecho.

-¿lo lamentas?, él debería disculparse, no tu-

-Pero Terrence, ahora está delicado de salud…-

-No me importa-

-déjalo así, Terry-

-Olvídalo. No descansaré hasta que te pida una disculpa decente- Se escuchó un automóvil y todos salieron a recibir a los recién llegados.

* * *

**HOLA A TODAS!, resulta que encontré un rato libre y aquí está el siguiente cap. Cierta palabrita al momento del cap... ok sirven para hacer énfasis en el enojo de Terry y la expresión se unsa desde 1600, así que se adapata bien a la historia. Mmmm, creo que es todo, dejen comentarios, etc y que les vaya bien. ._. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Primero bajó Anthony con Susana abrazados, después Archie con Annie agarrada de su brazo y al último Stear con Patty tomados de la mano. Neil y Elisa llegaron afuera cuando cerraron las puertas del auto. Subieron la escalinata de mármol y entraron al salón donde unos minutos antes habían estado todos discutiendo.

-Hoy comeremos en el jardín… Elisa- llamó la señora Elroy a la Elisa-mucama y Elisa Leagan se cruzó de brazos indignada

-¿si, señora?- contestó.

-¿has preparado las mesas como te pedí?-

-sí, señora-

-¿El cocinero tiene listos mis platillos?-

-sí, señora-

-quiero que vayas al pueblo y contrates una banda de músicos-

-sí, señora-

-Muy bien, vamos afuera- les indicó a sus nietos. El duque Salió seguido de la duquesa y sus dos hijos. La señora Elroy fue una buena anfitriona, pero Terry no podía pensar en otra cosa sino en qué haría al acabar la cena. Candy se esforzó en recordar los pocos modales que había aprendido en el colegio (y en verdad muy pocos), para quedar bien con la familia de Terry. Terminó la cena y Elroy dio un discurso sobre cuán agradable le resultó la velada. Para cuando terminó los músicos que mandó traer del pueblo ya estaban esperando en un quiosco en los jardines de la casa, a unos seis metros de donde habían estado comiendo. Todos bailaron, rotando parejas, y Priscila. Al igual que Elisa trataron de llamar la atención de Terry.

-Terry, baila conmigo- le decía Priscila a su hermanastro, ya que Candy estaba bailando con Archie y Susana, Annie, Patty, Stear y Anthony estaban en bola y Terry prefirió ir a fumar un cigarrillo.

-Mmm quizá al comienzo de la siguiente pieza-

-Muévete Priscila, ¿acaso no vez que quiere bailar conmigo?- dijo Elisa empujando a Priscila que tropezó con la mesa, lo cual ocasionó que una taza se derramara en su vestido. Terry hizo un esfuerzo olímpico por no reír, pues no quería problemas con mamá cerdo.

-Lo lamento, pero soy pésimo bailarín, si me disculpas…- dijo Terry y decidió ir a donde estaban Stear y Anthony con las demás.

Pero Elisa y Neil eran harina de otro costal. Cuando Priscila pasó cerca de ellos con el vestido embarrado de azúcar Neil le dijo:

-jajaja, pero que mocosa tan torpe-

-¡idiota!- le gritó Elisa y Priscila salió corriendo.-se lo merece por tratan de robarme a Terry-

-sí, pero en ese caso Candy también-

-si, por eso tengo un plan al regresar de vacaciones-

-¿Cuál?-

-fácil, los hago ir al establo y luego voy con las hermanas, así la expulsarán a ella, ya que Terry tiene ahí su permanencia asegurada, y sin esa asquerosa huérfana podré engatusar a Terry-

-Si... honestamente creo que desperdicias tú tiempo al querer estar con él-

-mmm, de cualquier manera, si me aburriera lo votaría- dijo Elisa.

Terry se paró junto a Stear. -Jajajaja, te vuelven loco, ¿verdad?- preguntó Stear, fijándose en lo que había pasado.

-Sí, muchísimo-

-jajaja, en Lakewood Elisa era igual conmigo-

-Anthony, ¿por qué no bailamos?- preguntó su novia.

-Ya voy, Susie- dijo Anthony. En ese momento llegó al jardín Lázaro, que tenía un ojo morado y la nariz hinchada, pero al parecer el médico se la había acomodado. Observaba a Candy con cierta furia asesina y algo más… ¿deseo? Terry se enojó de sólo pensarlo y fue a donde estaban Candy y Archie.

-¿me permite?- le dijo a Archie. Éste puso mala cara, pero se fijó en que Annie estaba sola y fue con ella. –Wow, creí que jamás te soltaría- le dijo Terry a Candy.

-Que malo eres…-

-Además, creí que me extrañabas-

-Pfff, pero que engreído-

-jajaja, ¿yo?-

-si tú, aristócrata estirado-

-jajaja aun así soy perfecto y tú lo sabes-

-¡Terry!- _"pero tiene razón… es perfecto…" _pensó Candy.

-jajaja, te dije, hasta te dejé sin habla-

-¡mocoso arrogante!

-No te enojes, mi mona con pecas- En ese momento sonó la última nota del compás y Terry pensó _"ahora es cuando". _Metió su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y rozó la cajita de terciopelo negro. Tomó a Candy de las manos y la miró a los ojos. Sin romper el contacto con esas esmeraldas que tanto lo cautivaban se arrodilló frente a ella y dijo:

-Desde que vi esos ojos tuyos, de un verde que me hipnotiza, quedé enamorado de ti, sin saberlo, porque tú eres la luz que desde aquella noche de niebla en el Mauritania, ha iluminado mis días que eran sólo oscuridad, dolor y soledad. Contigo estoy seguro que soy el hombre más dichoso del planeta, y que todos los días del resto de mi vida quiero pasarlos contigo. ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?- Hubo un silencio abrumador. Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración. Candy lloraba de alegría…

-¡Sí!, ¡claro que acepto, mi amor!- Terry le colocó el anillo y se levantó. Candy se lanzó a sus brazos y Terry la levantó, dándole vueltas en el aire, sintiéndose el más feliz del mundo. Ese momento era suyo y no les importó nada más. Candy puso una mano en la mejilla de Terry y olvidándose completamente de que no estaban solos se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios. Susana empezó a aplaudir, seguida de Annie y Patty y después todos los demás rompieron en aplausos, desde el duque de Grandchester hasta las tres mucamas. Elisa y Neil se enfurruñaron y cada uno fue a su habitación. Los músicos comenzaron a tocar de nuevo y siguió la fiesta. Annie, Patty y Susana no regresaron al colegio hasta cuarto para las seis, acompañadas de sus novios, lo cual les ganó una reprimenda de la hermana Margarett.

A las seis el duque anunció que debían irse y después de una taza de té la duquesa se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. Ya todos estaban afuera y cuando el duque volteó por última vez vio que Terry estaba sentado con la mano de Candy entre las suyas.

-Terrence, apúrate-

-Ah no, de aquí no me voy hasta que ese se haya disculpado con Candy- dijo Terry, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso hacia Lázaro.

-¡Terrence!- lo reprendió la duquesa.

-Tiene razón, querida. Un caballero inglés nunca haría eso- dijo el duque

-y una dama jamás se igualaría de tal forma, y mucho menos recurriría a la violencia- contraatacó la duquesa, mirando a Candy con odio.

-Sin embargo él no debió pegarle a ella- dijo Terry.

-Cierto, así que Lázaro se disculpará- Lázaro, que estaba atrás de su padre, y que no había dicho nada hasta el momento dijo:

-Candice, la lamento… lamento que seas tan brusca y que mi hermano tenga la desgracia de casarse contigo- Terry hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Candy le puso una mano en el hombro y dirigiéndose a Lázaro dijo:

-y yo lamento que sean un cerdo, un patán hijo de mami y que no haya una sola chica que soporte estar más de cinco minutos a lado tuyo. Ah, y se me olvidaba, también lamento que tengas tan poca hombría que hasta una niña de quince años pueda dejarte un ojo morado- dijo Candy y le sacó la lengua. Regresó a su asiento junto a Terry, esperando que la abuela Elroy la retara, pero ésta sólo la miró y discretamente le guiño un ojo. Candy sospechaba que a la tía abuela Elroy le gustó que se defendiera, además de que estaba contentísima de que ella hubiera contraído matrimonio con alguien de tan noble familia. Terry se echó a reír y dijo:

-jajaja ¡ni yo lo habría dicho mejor!, jajaja- El duque suspiró, se levantó, agradeció a Elroy su hospitalaria compañía y salió al jardín.

-¿Quieres ir a pasear en bote mañana?- le preguntó Terry a Candy.

-Sí, me agradaría. ¿Pero no harás nada con tu familia?-

-No, ellos regresan a Londres mañana temprano-

-¿te dejarán aquí solo?-

-sí, no hubieran venido de no ser por el compromiso-

-Jmmm, bueno mañana nos vemos-

-Hasta entonces- dijo Terry y besó el dorso de su mano. Subieron al auto y desaparecieron por el camino de bajada hacía el lago. Cuando Archie, Stear y Anthony regresaron latía abuela Elroy los mandó a todos a dormir.

-Pero es muy temprano- dijo Stear.

-Tonterías, ya son siete y dos cuarto-

-Por favor, Tía- dijo Anthony.

-Bueno… pueden quedarse en el salón, pero no salgan a ningún lado y a las ocho quince ya los quiero ver a todos en sus cuartos-

-Sí, Tía- dijeron Candy, Archie, Stear y Anthony al unísono. La tía abuela Elroy subió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Felicidades, Candy!- dijo Archie abrazándola.

-Estamos muy contentos por ti- dijo Stear.

-Es verdad, espero que seas muy feliz con Terry, te lo mereces- dijo Anthony.

-Y yo espero que seas la más desdichada y desgraciada de todo el continente, Candy- dijo Elisa, que había entrado a la habitación con Neil detrás suyo.

-Cierto… no me imagino la cantidad de dinero que el tío abuelo William le pagó al duque de Grandchester para que aceptara que Terrence se casara contigo- dijo Neil.

-Basta- dijo Anthony.

-No me digas que hacer- lo cortó Elisa. –esto no se queda así, Candy, Terrence es mío y no te hagas ilusiones, que primero estaré muerta yo antes de verte casada con él-

-Elisa… ¡eres más mala que Lucifer! Pero no te lo permitiré… esta vez no- Candy lloraba, no podía creer que hubiera personas como Elisa.

* * *

**Hello! lamento la tardanza, pero me enfermé y mi nariz es en verdad una trompeta viviente. Espero que les guste el cap y comenten, plis! cuidense, nos estamos leyendo. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Candy se puso un vestido corto de verano, sin mangas y sin corsé, en cambio se puso un sujetador de tela y se dirigió hacia el lago. Se metió entre los árboles y bordeó el lago por toda la orilla. De pronto escuchó una mujer lamentándose, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba. Se desvió un poco y cuál fue la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Eleonor Baker ahí, recargada en un árbol con las manos en el rostro, llorando amargamente.

-Señora…- la llamó Candy. Ella se asustó y salió corriendo con las manos en la boca. -¡Espere!- le gritó Candy, pero ella no volteó. _"La madre de Terry… seguramente ha venido a verlo… lástima que no me hizo caso, pero ¿por qué lloraba?, ¿tendrá algo que ver con Terry? Seguramente y conociéndolo no estoy equivocada en mis suposiciones… Terry, a veces puedes ser muy malo, ¿sabes?"_ Llegó al lago, donde encontró a Terry tocando la armónica. Se sentó junto a él y contempló sus facciones por un momento, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de una reciente discusión. En cambio, se quedó maravillada por lo que estaba ante sus ojos._ "vaya, en verdad es guapo… tiene facciones de dios griego… no sé qué cosa buena hice en la vida para merecerlo…"_ siguió mirando a su novio. La camisa estaba un poco abierta y vio más de lo que le parecía apropiado. De pronto se ruborizó y volteó hacia otro lado. Terry que la había estado observando de reojo, vio todas sus expresiones y contuvo la risa. Dejó de tocar y miró hacia el lago. Se sentía muy bien estando junto a ella. Candy se volvió de nueva cuenta y se encontró con los ojos zafiro de él, tan penetrantes muy parecidos a los de cierta actriz americana...

-Terry… ¿puedo preguntar algo?-

-eso depende-

-bien… ¿has visto a tu madre últimamente?-

-No, la verdad es que hace más de medio año que no la veo-

-Pero… ella estaba aquí… llorando…-

-Sí, le dije a las sirvientas que no la dejaran pasar bajo ninguna circunstancia-

-¿por qué has hecho semejante cosa?-

-por qué sí. Ese no es asunto tuyo-

-Sí que lo es-

-Candy, no te metas-

-Lo siento pero tus problemas son los míos, ¿entendiste?-

-Bien, si la he visto y he reñido con ella, ¿era eso lo que querías oir?-

-¡Terry!, ¿por qué has hecho eso?, es tu madre, no puedes tratarla así-

-¡Yo decido como tratarla, pues ella también me trata como ella quiere!-

-¿por qué dices eso?, ella ha venido desde América para verte y tu…-

-Ella no es la buena madre que aparenta… En navidad fui a América a verla, una capa de nieve cubría toda la cuidad de New York. Cuando llegué a su morada, me depreció como no tienes idea… me sentí un idiota por ir a buscarla, me arrepiento mucho de haber ido… rechazado por un padre al que le importan demasiado los títulos de la sociedad, por una madrastra que siempre intentaba hacerme sentir menos frente a mis hermanos y una madre a la que le importa mucho más su carrera que su hijo… Estaba en el Mauritania, encerrado en mí mismo, cuando te conocí a ti. Fuiste la única que logró sacarme una sonrisa en semanas… No me gusta pelear contigo Candy y me alegra de sobremanera que te preocupes por mi, pero esto es algo que debo resolver yo solo-

-y yo como una buena novia no me quedaré al margen. Eres muy bueno, Terry, aunque la primera impresión que me llevé de tú persona es la de un rebelde aristócrata empedernido, sin embargo se que no eres así. Por eso te ayudaré, aunque me cueste tú cariño, cosa que de verdad dudo, por eso estoy tan segura-

-Candy... has como más te parezca, que no necesito tú ayuda-

-pero que orgulloso y rencoroso eres... espero que no seas así conmigo, eh- dijo y le guiñó el ojo, sacando la lengua.

-déjame ver... perdonar a la mona con pecas por entrometida... no sé... por lo menos me llevará unas dos semanas...-

-¡Terry!- dijo Candy y le dio un empujoncito. Terry la tomó del brazo y la jaló con él, provocando que la cayese al suelo encima de él, en una posición muy comprometedora. Candy trató de incorporarse y se apoyó sobre el pecho de él. Vio los dos botones desabrochados de su camisa y deseó poder pasar sus manos por debajo. De pronto alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Terry, que la observaban y casi de inmediato se ruborizó. Terry, que la había estado observando todo ese tiempo soltó una carcajada.

-jajajaja casi te oigo pensar "sí tan solo pudiera meter las manos debajo de la camisa" es la segunda vez hoy que te sorprendo deborandome con la vista, pecosa Jajaja-

-¡Terry! ¡mocoso engreido!- Terry le robó un beso y Candy dejó de protestar. Terry se levantó y dijo:

-Jajaja ¿lo vez? solo un beso y ya está tú mente en blanco Jajaja-

-¡ahora sí no te la acabas!- dijo Candy y comenzó a perseguirlo. Terry corrió hasta él lago y se zambulló dentro. Se quitó la camisa y la lanzó detrás de un árbol. Candy también se zambulló y quedó boquiabierta al ver él pecho desnudo de Terry y no pudo evitar acordarse de los dioses griegos de la clase de historia. Terry comenzó a flotar y Candy sólo atinó a seguirlo con la mirada.

-puedes mirar, pero no babees- dijo Terry.

-¡Mocoso pretencioso, arrogante, engreido...!- comenzó Candy y le lanzó agua a Terry. Terry también le lanzó agua y salió de nuevo del lago. Candy lo siguió y se incorporó como pudo, con él vestido escurriendo. Él vestido le transparentaba todo. Terry pudo apreciar sus pezones endurecidos por él frío. Candy se dio cuenta y se puso roja como un tomate. Se cubrió con un brazo como pudo, avergonzada. Terry se acercó a ella y juntó sus labios. Se besaron como nunca antes.

-abre la boca, pecosa...-le susurro Terry con voz ronca y ella tímidamente hizo lo que le decía. Terry profundizo él beso, y sin darse cuenta cayeron al suelo, él encima de ella. Candy recorrió el pecho de él como sí quisiera memorizar cada músculo con él tacto. Ya no sólo sentían amor uno por el otro, sino también deseo. Terry comenzó a desabrochar poco a poco el vestido y quitó las mangas. Bajó por el cuello de ella, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos. Posó sus manos sobre ellos y comenzó a masajearlos lo que le arrancó un gemido a Candy. Terry sabía que sí continuaban no podría parar. Con la poca voluntad que le quedaba se separó de ella y se sentó a su lado. Candy estaba muy confundida.

-Yo... ¿hice algo mal?-preguntó y su mirada se volvió brillosa.-se que has estado con muchas mujeres más bonitas y con más experiencia que yo...- y un grito ahogado subió por su garganta.

-Candy... no es eso... yo te amo y sí tengo más experiencia que tú... creerme que no me enorgullezco de ello. No sabes cuanto te deseo, mona con pecas, pero no puedo hacerte mía aquí, tiene que ser muy especial y prefiero esperar a que ya estemos casados, pues eres una dama y yo... la verdad he planeado como engatuzarte desde que entramos al lago. Ahora sabes que después de todo no soy tan bueno como crees-

-Terry...- Candy lo abrazo y le dio un beso.

-¿que te parece sí vamos a tomar té?-

-de acuerdo- se levantaron y caminaron hasta la villa de Terry. Él le dio su camisa seca y ella se la puso. Olía a Lavanda, olía a Terry. Por el fuerte sol que hacía la ropa de Candy se secó la ultima curva vieron a una señora estaba frente a la verja.

-¿que haces aquí?- dijo Terry, olvidándose de que no llevaba camisa puesta.

-Terry, por favor, tenemos que hablar-

-¡LARGO!-

-¡Terry!, no seas tan rudo-

-Pero Candy...-

-No le haga caso, señora. Terry ¿te parece que tome el té con nosotros?-

-por supuesto que no-

-bueno, entonces yo la invito- Entraron todos juntos al salón de la villa y Candy, después de darle la camisa a Terry, se fue a la cocina a preparar el Té, muy apegada.

-Terry escucharme- le dijo Eleonor Baker mientras él abrochaba los botones.

-¡Cállate!, no te conozco-

-Entiende, en ese momento no pudo ser de otro modo-

-no necesito tus disculpas-

-Terry, !basta!- le dijo Candy.-No le haga caso, señora. El dice no conocerla, pero la verdad es que la quiere más que a nadie en el mundo-

-Cállate Candy, te dije que no te metieras-

-y yo te dije que tus problemas son los míos y por lo tanto debo intentar resolverlos- a la madre de Terry le sorprendió mucho que la chica se tomara tan enserio los problemas ajenos. -Terry, ven por favor- Terry le obedeció. se sentaron los tres y Candy les dijo: -Terry, dile a tú madre porqué estas enojado con ella- y así, en veinte minutos Terry volvía a tener una madre.

-Ahora que confío en que cuando vuelva no se estarán gritando, iré por un poco más de té- dijo Candy y los dejó solos. Terry y su madre se quedaron en silencio. Después de cinco minutos Eleonor dijo:

-Le tienes mucha confianza, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, muchísima-

-Le queda bien tú camisa- Terry sonrió y su madre lo imitó.-Esa chica debe quererte mucho como para tomarse tus problemas como suyos-

-Y me alegro, será una buena esposa-

-¿me pierdo de algo?-

-Traje más té!- dijo Candy interrumpiendo, no adrede, la conversación.

-Candy creo que no te he presentado formalmente. Ella es, como ya has de saber, Eleonor Baker, y como ya sabes también, es mi madre-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Candy e inclinó la cabeza.

-Madre, ella es Candice White Ardley y es mi futura esposa- Eleonor quedó muy sorprendida.

-Terry... de verdad que no me a esperaba... felicidades a ambos-

-Gracias-dijeron al unísono.

-¿pero cómo fue que...?-

-verás, nos conocimos en el mismo barco que me transportaba a Londres después de verte. He de reconocer que estaba muy enojado y ella me vio en la cubierta y comenzamos a charlar-

-Pfff ¿a eso le llamas charla?, yo diría que más bien te burlabas de mí- dijo Candy y le sacó la lengua.

-jajaja cierto, me burlaba de su nariz respingada y de su cara cubierta de pecas jajaja-

¡Terry!-

-jajaja la verdad lo sigo haciendo-

-que malo eres-

-después descubrí que la señorita pecas estudiaba también en el colegio San Pablo. Nos hicimos amigos y yo caí en su juego-

-¿que juego?-

-no te hagas la inocente conmigo, Candy. Y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba arrodillado ante ella, pidiéndole matrimonio-

-Espero que sean muy felices. Estoy más que contenta que sea ella, porqué parece muy alegre- dijo Eleonor y le dedicó una sonrisa a Candy.-Sin embargo me gustaría que no se apresurasen demasiado... El duque y yo...-

-Se lo que piensas madre, pero te aseguro que no soy igual a él-

-y también que me gustaría que tú guardes el secreto de...-

-No se preocupe, señora-

-Gracias-

-Sabe, tengo dos primos que son fans suyos-

-jajaja, hablas del elegante y el inventor, ¿verdad?-

-sí, hablo de Stear y Archie-

-te daré algo para ellos ¿cómo se llaman?-

-Archivald Cornwell y Alistair Cornwell- Eleonor sacó una foto de ella actuando como Naná en Broadway y escribió:

"con amor para Archivald Cornwell y Alistair Cornwell. Eleonor Baker"-jajaja me imagino las caras de esos dos... apuesto a que pelearan por el turno de dormir con ella bajo la almohada, jajaja-

-¡Terry!, que malo eres-

-Bueno, tengo que irme, sí no, me retrasaré-

-Te visitaré en invierno-

-Muy bien-

-Hasta luego. ¿Y en qué hotel se hospedará?-

-Oh, no querida. Hoy mismo parto hacia América-

-Entonces que llegue bien-

-Gracias, Candy. Hasta luego Terry-

-Hasta luego, madre- Eleonor Baker salió del salón y en poco rato se perdía en el bosque-

* * *

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, esspero que no quieran matarme. Espero que les guste el cap y como es más grande me tardé un poco más. A lo mejor estos capítulos resultan un poco aburridos, pero si me los salto no entenderían lo demás. Por ahora eso es todo BESOS! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

-Vamos a llevarles la foto-

-¿Ahora?-

-Sí, y haremos un picnic-

-Está bien- Quince minutos después estaban todos afuera, Annie y Archie, Stear y Patty, Anthony y Susana y Candy y Terry, sentados sobre una clásica manta a cuadros en un campo llegó de flores, disfrutando de la comida y el vino que llevaron.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes- les dijo Candy.

-¿qué es?- preguntó Stear.

-Mira- Candy les extendió la foto y ambos se quedaron con cara de asombro-

-¡Candy!-dijeron y corrieron a abrazar a su prima.

-¿cómo la conseguiste?- preguntó Archie.

-Tengo mis contactos-

-gracias!- dijeron los dos hermanos y le plantaron un beso en cada mejilla- Terry se aclaró la garganta y puso cara de enojado.

-¿Tú también quiere un beso, Grandchester?- preguntó Archie. Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Nada de eso, Archie. Sólo yo puedo darle un beso- dijo Candy.

-jajaja Tiene razon- dijo Anthony.

-¿que les parece sí vamos a remar al lago?- preguntó Susana.

-sí, buena idea- dijo Annie.

-y hay que hacer competencias- dijo Patty.

-Ok, comenzamos ahora. La última pareja en llegar al lago tendrá castigo- dijo Annie.

-Antes de comenzar... Cambiemos parejas: Terry con Annie, Stear con Susana, Patty con Archie y yo con Anthony- dijo Candy.

-Y como es en parejas vamos agarrados de la mano- dijo Anthony.

-Bien, comenzando... ¡Ahora!- dijo Stear y todos salieron corriendo.

-¡Corre Anthony!- le gritaba Candy a su pareja.

-Te alcanzaré mona con pecas… ¡Vamos Annie!-

-Patty,¡ corre!-

-Vamos Stear, ¡apúrate, vamos perdiendo!- decía Susana. Llegaron al lago Candy y Anthony seguidos de Terry y Annie. Patty, Archie, Stear y Susana llegaron los cuatro juntos.

-Te ganamos Grandchester- dijo Anthony.

-jajaja, ¿eso crees Brown?-

-te ganamos limpio, mi aristócrata engreído- dijo Candy

-quiero el desempate-

-¿cómo?- preguntó Candy.

-Hay no, otra carrera no- dijeron Annie, Patty, Susana y Stear.

-jajaja haremos una carrera de remos- propuso Terry

-Sí, pero ahora cada quien con su pareja-dijo Susana mirando a Anthony pícaramente.

-jajajaja, me parece bien- dijo Stear.

-¡Todos tomen una barca!- gritó Archie. Tomaron la barca, pero Candy gritó:

-¡Esperen!… yo quiero remar- dijo Candy.

-Pero entonces no sería una competencia justa- dijo Anthony.

-Nada de eso… ¿acaso crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte?-

-No…-

-Nosotras remaremos también- dijo Annie.

-No sé… no podemos dejarlas remar… si las dejamos no seríamos caballeros- dijo Archie.

-ya sé… mejor mujeres contra hombres- propuso Candy

-pero los hombres tenemos más fuerza- dijo Stear.

-y las mujeres somos más livianas- dijo Patty.

-cierto, pido hacer equipo con Brown y remaré de ida.- dijo Terry

-¡Yo con Candy!- dijo Patty.

-Bien, me quedaré contigo y también remaré de ida- le dijo Susana a Annie.

-Nos turnamos una de ida y la otra de regreso- dijo Patty.

-Sí, yo de ida y tú de venida- le dijo Candy a Patty

-Sí. En sus marcas… listos… ¡ya!- Dijo Archie y comenzó a remar.

-¡Vamos Candy!- gritaba Patty

-¡Apúrate Grandchester!, ¡tu novia nos deja atrás!- se reía Anthony

-¡Un, dos! ¡Un, dos! ¡Vamos Susana!- gritaba Annie

-¡Rema Archie!- Decía Stear. Llegaron a la orilla del lago y cambiaron de lugar.

-¡Vamos Patty, tu puedes!- la animaba Candy.

-¡Rema, Brown!, ¡rema!- decía Terry.

-Vamos Stear, ¡APURATE!- le decía su hermano.

-¡Ya casi llegamos Annie!- gritaba Susana. Regresaron a la otra orilla. Terry y Anthony llegaron primero, seguidos de Candy y Patty, después Stear y Archie y al +ultimo Annie y Susana-

-jajaja, pero que divertido… ¡te gane!- le dijo Terry a Candy ni bien hubo bajado.

-quedamos empate- dijo Candy y le sacó la lengua. Empezaba a hacerse tarde y el bajaba cada vez más. Una vez que Annie y Susana llegaron a la orilla Candy les preguntó:

-¿Quieren venir a la casa? Tengo una idea-

-Sí, nos encantaría, pero ¿para qué?- dijo Susana

-Es una sorpresa-

-Vamos todos- dijo Anthony.

-Tú también Terry- le dijo Candy a su novio tomándolo del brazo. Subieron colina arriba hasta la villa de los Ardley.

-Esperen aquí, iré a buscar a la tía abuela- les dijo Candy al llegar al salón- Anthony, ¿podrías acompañarme?-

-sí-Candy y Anthony buscaron a la tía abuela Elroy. Mientras la encontraban, Anthony preguntó:

-¿para qué la quieres encontrar?-

-para que nos preste un salón-

-pero si para eso no había necesidad de pedirle permiso-

-bueno, ya creo que sí, además si iba yo solita me lo negaría-

-y quieres que te ayude…-

-a convencerla, sí-

-¿y para qué necesitas el salón?-

-es una sorpresa de las chicas para ustedes-

-jmmm… no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, pero me muero de curiosidad-

-jajaja se paciente- Llegaron a la biblioteca y tocaron: "toc, toc"

-Adelante- dijo Elroy.

-Buenas tardes, tía- dijo Anthony.

-Buenas tardes, señora Elroy- dijo Candy e inclinó la cabeza.

-Candice, te he dicho que me llames tía al igual que Anthony-

-Lo siento-

-¿Qué necesitan?-

-bueno, queríamos que nos prestara un salón- dijo Anthony

-¿para qué?-

-para… tomar té- respondió Candy un poco titubeante.

-muy bien, pueden tomar el del ala este, el que sus ventanas dan a la fuente de la ninfa-

-sí, gracias tía- dijo Anthony.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo Candy y le dedicó una sonrisa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Elroy pensativa: _"vaya, creo que de verdad juzgué muy mal a esa niña… sus ojos… se parecen a los de Rosemary…" _Candy y Anthony regresaron al vestíbulo. Archie y Annie estaban entrelazados de las manos, lo mismo que Stear y Patty. Susana se sentó frente al fuego, ya que había oscurecido casi por completo y empezaba a hacer frío. Terry, tan misteriosos como siempre, se había parado frente a la ventana y observaba el crepúsculo. –Annie, Patty y Susana vengan al cuarto contiguo. Chicos quédense aquí… confía en que no harán destrozos- dijo Candy.

-¿y ahora?- preguntó Archie

-Es una sorpresa- dijo Candy y todas salieron.

-¿qué pasa Candy?- preguntó Susana.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos un desfile de modas para los chicos-

-Mmm no lo sé…- dijo Patty.

-¡Sí!, será divertidísimo… anímate Patty-dijo Annie

-mmm está bien- Hurgaron en el armario de esa habitación y encontraron poco más de treinta vestidos diferentes. Cada una escogió tres vestidos. Se probaron el primero y luego salieron al corredor. Tocaron la puerta de los chicos.

-Adelante- dijo Stear.

-Tápense los ojos- dijo Susana

-¿por qué?- preguntó Anthony.

-Hagan lo que decimos- dijo Candy.

-Tapémonos los ojos, pero tengamos bien agudo el oído, porque tratándose de tarzán pecosa…-

-¡Terry!-

-jajajaja, ya, está bien, me tapo los ojos- Annie asomó su cabeza asegurándose de que ninguno veía.

-Podemos pasar- les susurró a las otras tres. Entraron al salón y se en desorden. Candy frente Stear, Patty frente a Anthony, Susana frente a Archie y Annie frente a Terry, dejando dos metros de distancia.

-Abran los ojos.- dijo Candy. Los chicos soltaron una exclamación al verlas tan guapas. Fueron desfilando frente a todos, riendo- jajaja vamos a cambiarnos y regresamos para que vean más- dijo Candy y regresaron a la habitación. Y así se probaron varios vestidos. Después de una hora al fin terminaron con todos los vestidos. –Ahora, cada una va con su pareja y él nos dice que vestido les gustó más- Candy fue con Terry y se paró frente a él.- ¿Y bien?-

-Pues… creo que con todos te veías hermosa-

-¿pero cuál te gustó más?

-en realidad no importa… aunque la mona se vista de seda… mona se queda-

-¡TERRY!- Candy se acercó para darle una bofetada y Terry la tómó de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo.

-Jajajaja, tu siempre tratando de pegarme-

-no es mi culpa que seas tan malcriado- dijo Candy, haciendo un puchero. Terry la tomó de la barbilla y le robó un beso.

-jajajaja, mira nada más… se supone que tenías que decirle cual vestido te gustó más, no besarla- se mofó Annie.

-Jajaja, no te enceles Annie, si quieres también te beso a ti- Archie apretó los puños y Candy sintió un poco de tensión.

-A no, de eso nada, si no yo seré la que se encele… - dijo Candy

-jajaja, sabes que te quiero sólo a ti- le dijo Terry.

-No lo digo por ti… lo digo por Annie… ya bastante con que Archie siempre la bese, después de todo es como mi hermana- todos estallaron en carcajadas ante la ocurrencia de Candy, hasta Archie.

-Ya es tarde pecosa, tengo que irme- le dijo Terry a Candy

-y nosotras regresar al colegio- dijeron Annie Patty y Susana

-las llevaremos- dijo Archie.

-Vamos todos- dijo Candy.

-Te veo mañana- le dijo Terry.

-No, no te irás caminando. Sube- Primero dejaron a las chicas en el colegio y luego fueron a dejar a Terry a su villa, del otro lado del lago. Ambos se despidieron con un beso, que fue interrumpido por Archie, que tocó la bocina del auto, haciendo que Candy se asustara y abrazara a Terry. Regresaron a la villa Ardley y cada uno se retiró a su habitación. Candy se puso una frazada de algodón un se asomó al balcón, desde donde se podía ver el colegio y la villa de Terry; se puso a pensar en cuanta distancia había desde su cuarto al de Terry y se preguntó cuánto tiempo faltaba para que pudieran vivir juntos.

* * *

**PERDÓN! les pido mil diculpas por la tradanza, pero ya saben, la tarea, las clases extracurriculares y un sinfin de cosas más. Espero que les guste el cap y otra cosa... ¿ustedes creen que soy bipolar?...no se, pero algunas amigas lo dicen porque cambio constantemente de humor y si lo soy a lo mejor se ve reflejado en la historia... plis diganme que opinan**


	6. Chapter 6

Las dos semanas siguientes hasta el fin de las vacaciones fueron muy divertidas para todos. Candy estaba triste por el fin de aquél verano tan maravilloso, además del mejor que había pasado nunca en la vida. Candy se reunió una vez más en el lago con Terry, antes de regresar a Londres. Estuvieron buen rato sin hablar, tal vez porque para ellos las palabras no eran importantes, tal vez porque ambos sabían lo que pasaría después, tal vez, porque se sentían tan bien a sí que no querían arruinarlo. Sin embargo, Candy necesitaba saber.

-Mmmm… ¿qué harás de tu vida, Terry?... Me refiero a que… ¿vas a ser actor o…?-

-Supongo que no. Me refiero a que sí me gustaría, pero eso es un pequeño precio que debo pagar para estar contigo… No me tomes a mal, no me arrepiento, porque ahora tus eres mi gran sueño- Candy se quedó sin habla… A veces se sorprendía a tal punto de las facetas de Terry que no sabía que decir.

-Jajajaja, hay, deberías ver tu cara- dijo Terry- ahora, contestando a tu pregunta… supongo que mi padre querrá que aprenda sobre negocios, pero creo que le pediré a alguien que haga todo eso por mí-

-¿así como George y el tío abuelo William?-

-No sabía que George…-

-No, pero lo he sospechado, ya que él siempre (aunque no lo admita) hace todo por el abuelo William… tal vez sea porque es muy viejo-

-Si… yo haré lo mismo, pero no porque sea viejo, sino porque la idea de terminar en una gran oficina, llena de problemas y no sé qué más no me atrae en lo absoluto-

-¿y si no estás a diario en la oficina?, ¿qué harás?-

-No sé… la verdad no lo había pensado… creo que tal vez si podré actuar-

-Entonces yo no quiero ser inútil…- y a partir de ahí Candy consideró ser una enfermera. -¿mañana vendrás en el mismo tren que nosotros?-

-supongo que sí-

-¡qué bien!, no me aburriré tanto como de ida-

-y yo me encargaré de que no sea así…- Terry la miró pícaramente y le guiñó un ojo, lo cual hizo que Candy se sonrojase

-¡Terry!, que cosas dices…-

-me refiero a que podríamos jugar ajedrez… ¿qué pensaba tú pequeña mente precoz, Candy?-

-N-nada- dijo ella y Terry se echó a reír.

El último día de vacaciones, por la mañana, los Ardley y Terry subieron al mismo tren que los llevó de ida, ya que al parecer era el único que llegaba a ese pueblo. Elisa se sentó a propósito entre Candy y Terry, ya que según ella así Terry se daría cuenta de "su asombrosa belleza, que sobrepasa a la de Candy y sus muchas otras cualidades" según lo que le dijo a Neil. Al final Archie se fue a quejar con la tía abuela Elroy (ya que Elisa se puso a insultar a todos) y la amable señora se las quitó de encima. Cuando llegaron a Londres todos subieron al carruaje que los llevó de vuelta al colegio San Pablo, y al traspasar la verja Candy pensó: _"hoy vuelvo a una vida llena de reglas y etiqueta"._ La hermana Cloe, junto con otra hermana, los recibieron en la entrada y una se llevó a los chicos al edificio de sus dormitorios y la otra se llevó a Elisa y Candy a los suyos. Candy entró a su habitación y se preguntó si podía ver a Annie, Patty y Susana (que había llegado con tres días de anticipación por estar en la escuela de verano) y fue a verlas.

-Ah, que rápido se han acabado las vacaciones- dijo Susana

-sí, lo sé- Annie estaba tendida en la cama, suspirando.

-Bueno, ahora tendremos que estudiar mucho más- dijo Patty.

-Creo que por ahora será mejor no preocuparse por eso- dijo Candy, agotada por el viaje.

-Sí, es cierto. Y dime, Candy… ¿Cuándo se casarán ustedes?- le preguntó Susana.

-Mmmm, no lo había pensado… creo que tendré que preguntarle a Terry-

-¡Candy!, ¡a los hombres no les importa eso!- dijo Annie, a parecer escandalizada.

-¿A no?- preguntaron Candy y para sorpresa de todas también Patty, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-por supuesto que no- dijo Susana.

-pero yo creí…- comenzó Candy.

-nada, será mejor que tú le des la fecha y a él no le quedará más remedio que aceptar- dijo tajantemente Annie. Candy no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera una buena idea, además de que no podía creer que un hombre fuera tan desinteresado para esas cosas.

-le preguntaré a Terry de todos modos… si ustedes tienen razón, no habrá mayor problema-

-has como gustes… y tu Patty… ¿por qué quieres saber?-

-simple curiosidad…- dijo ella, pero su tono agudo hacía parecerlo más bien una pregunta.

-aja… ¡cuenta!-

-¿qué?-

-¡cuando te ha pedido matrimonio Stear!- exclamó Susana.

-¿Stear?-

-claro que Stear, ¿quién iba a ser?- dijo Annie escandalizada.

-aún no me ha pedido nada- dijo Patty un poco triste e incómoda.

-No te desanimes… los chicos pueden ser un tanto tímidos- le dijo Susana.

-Sí, aunque Archie no es tímido, tampoco me ha pedido nada aún-

-¿qué les parece si aprovechamos hoy y vamos visitarlos?- dijo Candy.

-¡SÍ!- dijeron Annie y Susana, y de inmediato se arreglaron el cabello. Patty se acomodó los lentes y todas fueron al cuarto de Candy. Elisa abrió la puerta y las vio a todas. Se le hizo sospechoso y llamó a la hermana Margarett, que patrullaba los pasillos. Candy estaba atando la cuerda a su balcón cuando la hermana Margarett llamó a la puerta.

-¡Candy!, ¡abre la puerta!- Ninguna contestó. Susana, Annie y Patty se apresuraron a ponerse cómodas para que pareciera natural. Candy trató de desatar la cuerda, y en ese momento la hermana volvió a tocar, lo que hizo que Candy se sobresaltara y tirara la cuerda, que cayó tres metros de distancia antes de golpear el suelo.

-¡Candice, si no abres utilizaré mi llave especial!- amenazó la hermana.

-¡Ya voy hermana!- dijo Candy, para sorpresa de Elisa. Candy abrió y la hermana encontró a todas reunidas.

-¿acaso no me oyes, Candy? ¡Llevo tocando bastante rato!-

-Lo siento- dijo ésta.

-vayan a sus cuartos, señoritas- les dijo a las demás – y si me entero de que han salido las mandaré un día a la celda de meditación ¡a cada una!-

-Si hermana- dijeron todas y salieron. Seguidas de la hermana Margarett y Elisa, que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Elisa se dedicó a planear todos los detalles de su trampa. Hasta durmió pensando en eso. Tenía el plan perfecto, no podía fallar… se aseguraría de que Candy no siguiera siendo un obstáculo para ella.

* * *

**Hola chicas! espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo. Quiero aprovechar para agradecer todo el apoyo que me han dado en mis historias, y de verdad que ellas no son nada sin ustedes, las maravillosas lectoras... por eso MIL GRACIAS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Al otro día, en el recreo después de misa, se encontró con su hermano y le contó de nuevo el plan que le había dicho en la fiesta de compromiso de Candy, en Escocia, pero con todos los detalles.

-Excelente, ahora sólo hay que encontrar la forma de darles las notas-

-Sí, yo la pondré en el cuarto de Candy y tú irás al cuarto de Terry-

-Ah, no, yo no iré al cuarto de ese sujeto, si me encuentra es seguro que me rompe la cara, además, de eso vivo-

-Si en realidad fuera así te morirías de hambre idiota-

-Y lo dice mi querida hermana, la que tanto se parece a mí-

-De cualquier manera tienes que ir, pedazo de imbécil-

-Muy bien, pero más te vale que funcione todo esto- dijo Neil y se fue en dirección a la fila de los hombres para entrar a la capilla. La misa pasó sin ningún contratiempo ni nada digno de mención. Terry faltó a misa, como siempre, así que a Candy no le quedó más remedio que irse con sus amigos, pero al recordar que tal vez así se sentiría incómoda, decidió ir a la segunda colina de Pony. El trayecto quedaba ceca del edifico de los chicos, pensó en ir a ver a Terry, pero no quiso arriesgarse a que la vieran, así que dio la vuelta por detrás del edificio, donde estaban los balcones y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Neil escalando la pared con una cuerda, que reconoció como suya, hasta el cuarto de Terry. Dedujo que Terry no estaba, ya que de haber sido así, los hubiera golpeado tanto a Neil como a sus amigos, que vigilaban que no hubiera hermanas cerca. Quería reclamar su cuerda, pero en ese momento se acercaba un grupo de hermanas y la madre Grey, así que salió corriendo, para que no se malinterpretase la situación.

Neil, por su parte, que no había oído los gritos de advertencia de sus amigos, entró al cuarto y dejó la nota con la caligrafía de Elisa, pero modificada.

Terry:

Ven al establo a media noche… no me siento segura de casarme contigo, necesitamos hablar en persona.

Candy.

Cuando iba de salida se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

-Terry, abre, por favor- dijo la madre Grey. Neil salió precipitadamente y saltó del balcón, consiguiendo hacerse un rasguño con una de las ramas. Por la prisa se olvidó de desatar la cuerda. Cuando las monjas entraron y vieron la cuerda atada pensaron que Terry se había escapado para que nadie lo viera y se precipitaron a buscarlo. Salieron de la habitación y la Madre Grey dijo:

-Hermana Cloe, búsquelo en los establos, hermana Margarett, vaya al lado este del edificio, en las colinas, hermana Nora, venga conmigo a buscar en los edificios- La hermana Margarett fue al prado donde sabía era su territorio. Mientras tanto Candy caminaba tranquilamente hasta la colina, disfrutando del triste espectáculo que ofrecía el gran roble deshojándose, ya que aquél verano llegaba a su fin, dándole paso al otoño. Encontró a Terry acostado en la hierba, mirando las nubes. Se acostó junto a él y no dijo nada. Candy pensaba todavía en las vacaciones, su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí. Recordó lo maravilloso que había sido y de pronto una duda surgió en su mente.

-Terry…-

-¿sí?-

-Esto… mmm…-

-deja de balbucear, mona con pecas-

-¡Grosero!…-

-jajajajaja, ¿Qué es?-

-mmm yo… ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?-

-no lo sé… no pensé que tuvieras tanta prisa-

-¡yo no tengo prisa!-

-y supongo que tampoco temes que yo pueda irme con alguien más-

-mmm…-

-lo sabía-

-¡mocoso engreído!-

-jajaja, sabes que jamás en la vida te abandonaría por nada ni nadie-

-mmm eso ayuda mucho-

-jajajaja siempre serás la misma-

-¿eso es malo?-

-en absoluto-

-volviendo a mi pregunta…-

-le he preguntado al duque y una de las condiciones era que termines tus estudios. En enero cumpliré 18 y tú acabas de cumplir 15. Creo que en unos dos años-

-¡¿dos años?!, eso es muchísimo tiempo-

-y se supone que no tienes prisa- dijo Terry y sonrió.

-Es que en dos años pueden pasar muchísimas cosas, ¿no crees?-

-si… si fuera por mi nos casaríamos mañana mismo, pero tendremos que esperar-

-Acabo de ver a Neil en tu habitación-

-¿qué?, ¿por qué no lo mencionaste antes?-

-lo lamento… te vi y se me olvidó…-

-jajajaja es comprensible-

-¡pretencioso!- dijo ella y arrugó la nariz.

-será mejor que vaya a ver-

-si… ¿podrías guardar mi cuerda?, ayer te iba a ver, pero se cayó y al parecer Neil la recogió-

-Sí, te la llevaré entre clases-

-¿faltarás a clases?-

-¿por qué te sorprende? Después de todo nunca voy-

-no lo sé… ve a clases Terry-

-La dejaré y luego iré-

-está bien- A lo lejos sonó la campana que indicaba que el pequeño receso acabó y Candy se despidió de su novio para ir a clases. En el camino, a lo lejos vio a las hermanas que se acercaban y se escondió, pues no quería que la interrogaran. Sin embargo cuando pensó que no la oían se levantó y la hermana Margarett la escuchó.

-¡Candice!, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Este… yo vine a… pasear un poco antes de entrar a la clase-

-Sabes que no puedes separarte del demás grupo-

-lo lamento, hermana-

-ven conmigo, esta es tu tercera falta en lo que va de la semana y apenas es martes. Te irás castigada a tu cuarto hasta mañana-

-pero, hermana…-

-¡si peros!, ahora ven conmigo- le dijo la hermana. Terry, por su parte, se quedó otro rato acostado. De pronto oyó pasos y como no quería que lo molestaran se trepó al árbol y se escondió. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió que su armónica se había caído y también había un pañuelo de Candy. Aguzó la vista y distinguió a su novia junto con la hermana Margarett.

-Hay algo ahí…- dijo de repente la hermana y se dirigió hasta el pañuelo y la armónica. Los recogió y vio el nombre de Candy en ambos objetos, sólo que en el último ahora también estaba en de Terry. -¿esto es tuyo?- preguntó a Candy.

-Si-

-¿y qué hace aquí?-

-yo… vine hasta acá a pasear-

-¿Y por qué la armónica dice Terrence G.?-

-Esto… yo se la regalé-

-Ya veo, entonces estabas con él-

-No, hermana-

-sabes que mujeres y hombres no pueden acercarse más de tres metros entre sí, y mucho menos verse a escondidas. Si alguien hace eso es automática expulsión…-

* * *

**Hola chicas guapas!, bien, me había puesto el propósito de publicar todos los viernes, pero este capítulo lo tuve listo antes así que aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, dejen muchos reviews plis!, las adoro!**


	8. Chapter 8

-No lo he visto- mintió Candy. Al parecer la hermana no estaba convencida de la inocencia de Candy, pero como no tenía más pruebas le dijo:

-Bien, pero venir hasta acá también es una falta. Irás a tu cuarto y e quedarás allí hasta mañana y no creas que no se lo mencionaré a la hermana Grey-

-si hermana- Ambas regresaron a los edificios. Terry escuchó todo desde el árbol y decidió ir a visitarla a su cuarto y esperarla ahí. Fue a su propia recámara por la cuerda y encontró la nota falsa. La leyó tres veces, para asegurarse de que había entendido bien. Al principio se enojó mucho al pensar que Candy no quería casarse con él y decidió ir al establo esa noche. Por supuesto que de lo enojado que iba no se percató de la incongruencia de la nota, ya que se supone que Candy estaría en su cuarto y no podría ir a los establos. Recogió la cuerda y fue también a la habitación de ella. La puso bajo su cama y revisó con la mirada. Encontró una nota sobre el escritorio de Candy y no pudo contener su curiosidad, así que decidió leerla. Se sorprendió mucho al notar que estaba firmada con su nombre, ya que el remitente fue lo primero que buscó. Después de leer la nota estaba más que harto. La estrujó y rompió en pedacitos, los cuales tiró a la papelera. Regresó a la segunda colina de Pony nuevamente a pensar quien pudo haber sido. Se recostó en la hierba y se puso a pensar quien en el colegio los odiara tanto. Rápidamente dio con la solución: Los hermanos Leagan. "_si, es el tipo de cosas que Elisa Leagan y su hermano harían… estoy harto de que intenten hacernos jugarretas…_

-¡maldita sea!- se le escapó al pensar en qué hubiera ocurrido si hubieran caído en su trampa. _ "pero me vengaré… ¿cómo?, no lo sé… ¡Eso es!..." _pensó Terry, triunfante. En ese momento no le importó que tan descabellado fuera su plan, ni los malentendidos que podría ocasionar, ni mucho menos si Elisa Leagan quedaba con el corazón roto, pues no era la primera vez que lo hacía, y al final, ese era su objetivo. Después de todo, antes de conocer a Candy era un mujeriego empedernido y nunca le había importado mucho si las damas se enamoraban de él, sólo le importaba divertirse y causarle cuantos dolores de cabeza pudiera a las monjas… hasta que llegó Candy.

Mientras tanto Candy caminaba algo nerviosa detrás de la hermana Margarett, que había dejado de buscar a Terry al encontrar la armónica. Ella sabía que Candy se había visto con él, aunque ella lo negase. Pero la hermana sabía que Candy no era de esa clase de chicas que tenían un comportamiento indecoroso; podía ser traviesa y hasta un poco maleducada, pero jamás una cualquiera. Llegaron frente a la puerta del despacho de la Madre Grey y tocó la puerta tres veces.

-Adelante. Ah, es usted hermana Margarett… ¿ha encontrado a Terrence?-

-Esto… si, estaba en la colina-

-¿Cuál es la razón de que la señorita Ardley esté aquí?… ¿no la habrá encontrado con él?-

-por supuesto que no, Madre- se apresuró a mentir la hermana Margarett- sin embargo estaba paseando en la hora del almuerzo en lugar de estar en el comedor, y como ayer la redacción que me llevó estaba incompleta la he traído conmigo-

-Sí, estoy al corriente del desorden que provocó al llegar tarde a cenar-

-Lo lamento, pero me había quedado dormida por tanto leer- dijo Candy, a la defensiva.

-Aun así no debiste irrumpir así y mucho menos llegar corriendo y gritando ¡aquí estoy!-

-es que yo…-

-Silencio. Te quedarás no uno, sino dos días en la celda de meditación-

-Pero Madre…-

-¡Basta, Candice!-

-Con su permiso Madre. Ven conmigo Candice- le dijo la hermana y quince minutos después Candy estaba encerrada en la celda de meditación.

Terry esperó hasta que el horario de clases se acabara. Quería contarle todo a Candy primero, para evitar malentendidos, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, ya que nadie le dijo que estaba en la celda. Fue hasta la habitación de Elisa y se escurrió en ella, preparado para esconderse si notaba que una hermana se acercaba. A los diez minutos escuchó a Elisa en el corredor, que platicaba animadamente con Louise.

-Sí, es maravilloso, me parece que la han expulsado-

-¿pero entonces es verdad?-

-me gustaría creer que si, Louise, pero si no estoy dispuesta a engañarla-

-Sabes, no creo que la hayan expulsado, porque sus cosas siguen en su habitación-

-si… entonces debe estar en algún lado-

-Nos vemos mañana, Elisa-

-Sí.- Terry vio girar el pomo de la puerta y rápidamente se acostó en la cama de Elisa. Cuando esta entró quedó como en shock.

-¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?-

-No, en lo absoluto…-

-yo te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión- Terry se acercó y la tomó por la cintura, después colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Elisa y pensando que era Candy y haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por no vomitar le plantó un beso en los labios. Sintió como si besara a una víbora y trató de imaginar nuevamente que era Candy, pero no era lo mismo, ni siquiera se acercaba. Se separó casi al instante y estaba dispuesto a salir por la ventana cuando Elisa lo llamó:

-¡Espera!, ¿a qué viene esto?-

-bueno, me he enterado que Candy ha sido expulsada… si la expulsan la repudiarían y dejaría de ser la descendiente de los Ardley… así que dejé de perder mi tiempo con ella y decidí venir aquí…-

-Vaya, creo que al fin entiendo por qué estabas con ella… eso lo explica todo-

-he venido contigo entre tantas porque te considero la más atractiva-

-sí, aunque no lo creas ya me lo han dicho-

-sé que sí. Promete que no le dirás a nadie… será nuestro secreto Elisa-

-Si…- y fue a besarlo nuevamente. Terry sentía algo mayor que repugnancia, pero si quería que Elisa se fuera de sus vidas tenía que hacerlo… por Candy y por él… salió por la ventana y corrió en la oscuridad hasta su cuarto. Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a redactar una carta.

A mí querida tarzán pecosa:

Lamento que te enviaran a la celda por lo que considero, fue mi culpa al ser tan descuidado. Recientemente me he enterado de que Elisa quería tendernos una trampa, y al reflexionar sobre lo que hubiera pasado si caíamos una cólera ha azotado hasta la última fibra de mí ser, y por eso busco venganza. Sé que eres muy noble y buena como para creer que es lo correcto, pero yo no, así que te pido que no me detengas, sé lo que hago, y por esa razón no te diré sobre qué trata, sólo te pido que confíes plenamente en mí y que tengas siempre la certeza de que sólo te amo a ti. Para demostrarlo he decidido componer los siguientes versos sólo para ti, mi amor:

Mi vida era soledad

Hasta que apareciste tú,

Mi ángel guardián

Y contigo también llegó

Un sentimiento loco de amor

y ahora eres, solo tú,

la dueña de mi corazón.

Tus cabellos son como oro,

Como rayos del astro sol

Que iluminan mi vida

y acaban con la oscuridad

de todos mis días.

tus ojos color esmeralda

luceros que me guían

ventanas de tú alma

la más pura de esta vida

a partir de ahora,

te lo puedo asegurar

mi única felicidad

será saber a toda hora

que tú me amaras

hasta el fin de mis horas.

Espero que te guste, pecosa. Sé que muchos rumores llegaran a ti esta semana, ninguno será bueno, pero una vez más te pido que confíes en mí. Tengo que distanciarme de ti esta semana, pero las cartas serán muestra de que mi amor siempre será para ti. Te amo

Terrence G. G.

Terry la guardó en su bolsa y subió a la celda de meditación, ya entrada la noche. Buscó a Candy y la encontró profundamente dormida, y el habría jurado que se trataba de un ángel. Deslizó la carta por debajo de la puerta y se alejó.

* * *

**hola guapuras!, ok esta vez si cumpli y aquí está el capítulo del viernes. Dejen muchos Reviews con sus importantísimas opiniones. **

**Otra cosa, espero que no odien a Terry por lo que hace, (después de todo yo lo amo y es mi novio, aunque no lo sabes XD), pero me puse a pensar y Terry tenía fama de mujeriego y rompecorazones. Ok, de cualquier manera no pienso separarlos a ninguno... en un largo tiempo. ****Mmmmm, creo que eso es todo y no quiero preocuparlas ni nada, pero Elisa no será el problema más grande que tengan. XS**

** Las quiero, feliz puente, pasenla super y ¡Ah, estoy tan feliz porque se acercan las vacaciones!**

**PD: actualizo los viernes**


	9. Chapter 9

Terry repitió su visita a Elisa en su habitación, con resultados no muy diferentes a los del día anterior. También fue a la celda de Candy en la noche y le sorprendió encontrarla despierta.

-Terry... ¿eres tú?-

-soy yo pecosa, pero imagina qué pensaría la madre Grey sí le hicieras la misma pregunta-

-Es cierto, soy una tonta-

-No lo eres. Lamento no poder estar contigo-

-Mmmm me parece que sí puedes-

-pero esta es la celda 5... en esta la ventana sí sirve y no puedo quitarla...-

-no se puede quitar desde dentro, pero desde fuera...-

-Es verdad, lo intentaré- Terry salió corriendo edificio abajo, se trepó a un árbol, del árbol al tejado y llegó en 10 minutos hasta la ventana de la celda 5. Terry quitó el seguro y empujó hacia dentro. Candy se hizo a un lado justo cuando la ventana caía en la cama, en donde hace unos momentos estaba ella. Terry saltó y cayó limpiamente. Se sentó junto a Candy en la cama y comenzaron a platicar.

-Recibí tu carta... me tiene muy inquieta-

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse-

-Pero en ella decía que me llegarían malos rumores… -

-sí, y te pido una vez más que no les prestes atención ya que no son ciertos-

-¿pero qué clase de rumores…?-

-pues… no te lo diré, pero apuesto a que no te gustarán, pero recuerda que ninguno será real, así que no te alarmes… y espero que después de todo esto no me odies-

-¿por qué iba a odiarte-

-por lo que haré… espero que me comprendas, después de todo es una venganza-

-¿contra quién?-

-no puedo decirte… y tampoco porqué-

-pero…-

-olvídalo…- Candy soltó un largo suspiro.

-me ha gustado mucho tu poema- le dijo a su novio – muy especial, me ha conmovido tanto que hasta he llorado… soy tonta, lo sé, pero me pareció hermoso…- Candy se estiró y le dio un pequeño beso a Terry en los labios. Terry la abrazó contra su pecho.

-me alegro que te gustara… porque esa es la realidad, todo lo que escribí es cierto- Quedaron en silencio un rato, un silencio de paz, abrazados en la oscuridad. Pasó una media hora son que ningún de los dos hablaran. A Candy se le escapó un bostezo. -Es tarde, tengo que irme- le dijo Terry y se levantó de la cama. Caminó hasta la ventana y Candy le dijo:

-Aun no te vayas… quédate- Candy le extendió las manos y Terry fue de nuevo hasta donde estaba ella.

-Me quedo, pero tienes que dormir-

-jajaja, a veces me siento como una niña pequeña y como si tu fueras mi hermano mayor-

-no, odiaría ser tu hermano-

-¿por qué?-

-me daría vergüenza tener de hermana a una revoltosa como tú… saldría a la calle con una bolsa en la cabeza-

-¡Terry!-

-jajajaja, pero no nada más odiaría ser tu hermano por eso-

-¿acaso hay más?- le dijo ella, un poco molesta

-sí, si fuera sólo tu hermano no podría hacer esto- y se acercó más a ella, tomándola del menton y rozando sus labios. Candy le echó los brazos al cuello y cayeron en la cama, Terry arriba de ella. Siguieron así un momento hasta que Terry se separó, a sabiendas de que si seguía no podría parar. –Es tarde, duerme Candy- Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Cuando Terry se aseguró de que ella estuviera dormida se soltó con cuidado y se levantó. Sonrió al pensar que se veía hermosa, como un ángel… un ángel con el sueño muy pesado. La miró por última vez y salió de la celda, colocó la ventana por fuera y se dirigió hasta su cuarto.

Al otro dia Candy al fin salió de la celda de meditación y lo primero que hizo fue ir a su cuarto a preparar la clase que seguia. Llego al salon y fue a reunirse con Annie, Patty y Susana.

-Hola Candy, no sabes cuanto ha pasado desde que te enviaron a la celda de meditación- Annie corrió a abrazar a su amiga

-si, corrían rumores muy raros- dijo Patty.

-como que te expulsaron desde el martes y ya es jueves, no te imaginas la incertidumbre por la que pasamos- completó Susana

-y supongo que estarás muy triste- le dijo Annie Preocupada.

- porqué habría de estarlo? - Candy nonsabia a lo que se referian sus amigas, pero sospecho que tenia que ver con lo que Terry le habia dicho.

-es que no te has enterado? -

-de que?- En ese momento entró Elisa al salón y al ver a Candy sonrió seguia sin entender nada, pero si Elisa estaba de buen humor no podia ser nada bueno. Annie queria decirle, pero como siempre llegaba alguna hermana y al comenzar la clase ya no podian decirse nada mas. Al terminar la clase Candy recordo que Terry le habia dicho que tendria que distanciarse de ella asi que decidio quedarse cos sus amigas, que para sorpresa de ella no fueron con sus novios.

-y porque no vamos con los chicos?, si es por mi, creo que mejor ire a otro lado...-

-nada de eso Candy... pensamos que tal vez necesitarias a alguien que te consuele cuando te enteres y desde ayer les hemos pedido que no nos busquen-dijo Susana.

-pero porque...?- comenzo Candy, pero se interrumpio al ver a Terry, que se aproximaba. Le dirigio una mirada de profundo desprecio a Candy y siguio caminando hasta llegar con Elisa. Candy se giro y lo que vio la dejo helada: Terry estaba con Elisa y solo se besaban, al parecer sin importarles que habia muchas personas que podian le dijo algo al oido a Terry y este sonrio con malicia. Se acercaron hasta ella y Elisa fue la primera en hablar:

-Aun sigues aqui?-

-de que hablas?.-

-de que tenias que haberte largado a America hace dos dias- le dijo Elisa,visiblemente molesta.

-no importa amor... Asi puedo hablar con Candice para comunicarle las ultimas novedades...- interrumpió Terry, apretando a Elisa contra él.

* * *

**HELLO CHICAS GUAPAS!**

**Es viernes y como prometí estoy subiendo el nuevo capitulo. Dejen muchos comentarios, en verdad me alegrarian la semana, ademas de recordar que no estoy aislada del mundo. Mevoy de vacaciones, pero el lugar tal vez no tiene Internet. **

**Que les parece el cap?, y como lo tomara Candy? Ajj la verdad me emocionan estos caps porque Elisa se irá pronto, pero por otro lado... Que pasará con la relacion de Candy y Terry?**

**Ok, les deseo felices vacaciones, si salen disfruten, rian mucho y cuidense, las quiero!**


	10. Chapter 10

Estoy seguro de que es tan idiota que si se lo decia por carta no entenderia e iria a perseguirme como siempre- Esta vez fue Terry el que hablaba y el tono de su voz, junto con el mensaje en si le partieron el alma y el corazon a Candy.-Ven conmigo imbecil!- le dijo y la tomo del brazo con tal brusquedad que le dejo cuatro azuladas marcas en el brazo. No la llevó muy lejos, y Elisa estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oir todo y burlarse.

-Terry... Que haces...?-

-termino contigo. Eres patetica y antes de irme te dire que solo estaba dispuesto a casarme contigo por el dinero... Pero ya me di cuenta que no vale la pena. Aqui estan todas tus malditas cartas... Menuda chiquilla ingenua!- dijo Terry y empezo a reir, con una risa fria. Le avento las cartas a los pies y fue con Elisa, recogio todas las cartas tratando de cobtener las lagrimas y se fue a su segunda colina. Sabia que el ni nadie estarian ahi. Cuando llego al pie del arbol comenzo a trepar, llorando y se sento en la rama mas alta. "_como es posible que Terry me haga esto?... si todo lo que le dije es verdad... yo lo amo... Por que Terry...?" _ Candy siguio un rato asi, pensando, hasta que recordó que su regaso estaba lleno de las supuestas cartas que ella misma le habia enviado a Terry. Comenzo a abrir los sobres uno a uno y pronto descubrio que ninguno era suyo ni estaba escrito. Al llegar al último sobre encontró una carta escrita, la única, y Era para ella.

Querida Candy:

PERDÓNAME! No das sabes cuanto me duele tener que hacer esto. Tan sólo de imaginar tu reacción me siento el más abominable ser de todo el planeta. Espero que entiendas que esto es totalmente necesario. Lamento no poder explicarte más sobre mis motivos, ya que sí está carta llega a manos equivocadas nada de esto servirá. Recuerda lo que habíamos hablado antes Candy y confía en mi. Te amo mi querida tarzan con pecas.

Terry.

Candy no sabía que pensar. "_Terry, no se a que juegas pero ten por seguro que no podré perdonarte el que hagas esto sin contarme del todo lo que tienes en tu retorcida mente... Pero es mi única esperanza de creer que aún me amas... confiaré en ti Terry" _

Mientras tanto en una de las fuentes del patio de receso Terry y Elisa se deboraban a besos. Terry solo podia pensar en que pronto es tortura para el se acabaria. _"no entiendo como es que algunos aqui han podido estar con ella... No sabe besar! Como desearia que fuese Candy quien estuviese aqui conmigo... Despues de todo pecas besa muy bien... Pero jamas permitiria que la besara asi en publico y a la vista de todos... porque ella es decente... no como esta zorra" _y con este pensamiento Terry se separó de Elisa, ya que lo asqueo la idea al pensar por cuantas bocas ya habia pasado... Por lo menos con Candy tenia la seguridad de que ella era solo suya.

-que pasa Terry?-

-nada... se me ha ocurrido una idea brillante... dos, para ser preciso-

-y cuales son?-

-pues... que en la noche vaya a tu cuarto... creeme que si voy no te dejare dormir-

-y supongo que antes ibas y venias del cuarto de Candy...-

-en realidad no... es muy ingenua, no sabria que hacer, por eso se me antojaba aburrida... en cambio tu...- le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Elisa volvio a besarlo y lo tomo desprevenido y la empujó hacia atras.

-que pasa?- le pregunto ella, con cierto recelo.

-no es nada... Venía una hermana-

-y tu otra brillante idea?- de pronto la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó y todos los alumnos comenzaron a desplazarse hacia sus respectivos salones.

-te la dire en la noche- le dijo Terry y Elisa se despidio con un beso. Cuando se separaron Terry se cruzó con las miradas asesinas de Annie, Susana y Patty, pero trató de no hacerles caso. Al final llegó Candy, como siempre, lo que hizo sonreir a Terry. Tambien sus miradas se cruzaron. El se aseguró de que nadie observaba y le lanzó un beso al amor de su vida. Ella le sonrio y entró al salon. Adentro, Candy olvidó borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro y cuando llego junto con Annie, Patty y Susana estas se desconcertaron.

-porqué estás tan feliz?- le pregunto Annie.

-nosotras pensamos que estarias muy triste- le dijo Patty.

-no lo se... estoy feliz porque el dia es muy bonito- le dijo Candy a sus amigas.

- Chisst!, oigan lo que dice Elisa- les dijo Susana a las tres. Todas se acercaron un poco para oir mejor lo que Elisa le contaba a Louise.

-...afortunada eres Elisa- le decía Louise.

-Terry besa muy bien...-Elisa se dio cuenta de que las observaban y se volteó a ver a Candy-... así es Candy, Terry me ha besado, y estoy segura de que a ti jamás te besó... Me a dicho que eres una chiquilla ingenua y es obvio que tiene razon... También es obvio que se aburriese de ti-

-de manera que en sus citas hablan de mi... se nota que le importas- le dijo Candy con sarcasmo.

-no es verdad! El se interesa mucho en mí... De hecho hoy irá a mi habitación... pero seguramente aún no entiendes a que-

-pues no te creo ni una sola palabra Elisa!- le dijo candy y todas sus amigas se fueron con ella.-está loca si cree que puede engañarme- le dijo a sus amigas.

-pues...- comenzó Patty.

-Que?-

-esto...-Annie también se cortó a la mitad de la frase.

-vamos chicas! Díganme!-

-pues bien, Terry si besó a Elisa... Y mucho... Como si se tragaran- le soltó al fin Susana.

-No!- dejó escapar Candy.

-es la verdad...- dijo Patty

-nosotras lo hemos visto al venir hasta acá... lo lamento amiga- le dijo Annie y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Candy quería llorar, no sabía que Terry iría tan lejos. Porr fin la clase comenzó y ayudó a Candy a olvidarse un rato de lo que le habían dicho.

Ya entrada la noche, y después de haberse asegurado de que las hermanas terminasen su ronda, Terry salió a su balcón y hábilmente saltó a la rama mas cercana de la ventana y siguió hasta llegar a unos dos metros de distancia del edificio de las chicas. Volteó a todos lados y sigilosamente entró al cuarto de Candy. La encontró durmiendo y se acercó a la cabecera de la cama. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana abierta e iluminaba su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que habia estado llorando y le rogó al cielo que no fuese por su culpa. De pronto se le vino a la mente el cuento de la bella durmiente. Se postró de rodillas junto a ella, se acercó su rostro y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Se levantó sin hacer ruido fue hacia el balcón. Se volvió por última vez y descubrió que Candy ya no dormia, en cambio, lo observaba fijamente, como tratando de convenserse de que no era ningún sueño.

-Terry...-

-lo lamento amor, no era mi intención despertarte- Candy se levantó y corrió hasta donde estaba Terry.

-Terry... Eres un idiota, no sabes cuanto he llorado por tu culpa, te odio!- le dijo Candy, y sin embargo sus palabras perdian sentido, pues se aferraba a el.

-en verdad lo lamento- también la abrazó y antes de irse buscó los labios de ella en la oscuridad. -no tienes idea de cuanto extrañe tus besos... el dulce sabor de tus labios... Ahora tengoque irme Candy-

-no... no sin antes decirme que está pasando-

-no puedo decirtelo-

-porqué?-

-solo confía en mi si?, pronto terminará todo y podré decirtelo. Ya es hora de que me vaya. Hasta luego pecosa, pensaré en ti- le dijo y salió por el balcón hacia la habitación de Elisa.

-Terry aguarda!- pero era demasiado tarde, porque Terry ya había entrado a la habitación de Elisa.

Terry recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que la habitación de Elisa era muy diferente a la de Candy. En el tocador habia un sin fin de maquillajes, lápices labiales, perfumes y otras cosas más que Terry no entendía para que tenía Elisa, sí al fin y a al cabo ni siquiera dejaban que las mujeres se maquillasen.

-Terry, ahi estás, te has tardado mucho-

-queria asegurarme que nadie me viera entrar-

-eso no importa... estamos aquí... solos y sin que nadie nos moleste...- Elisa fue directo hasta Terry y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa botón a botón.

-Para Elisa!- le gritó Terry, que no le agradaba nada que ella hiciera eso. De algún modo extraño, Elisa logró sentir a Terry sucio, contaminado-

-que pasa?-

-Jmmmm...- _"y ahora que le digo? , maldición!..." -_Esto... será mejor que no... podrían vernos y te meterías en un gran lio... mejor ve a mi cuarto mañana a media noche y ahí haremos los que quieras... las hermanas nunca me molestan en mi cuarto-

-bien, mañana estaré ahí. ¡he tenido una gran idea Terry!-

-¿ah sí?-

-mañana, antes de entrar a clase, le robas el manojo de llaves a la madre Grey, después le mandamos una carta a Candy firmada por ti, donde pones que aún la amas y que quieres verla en privado. Luego la encerramos en el edificio abandonado y se quedará ahí largo tiempo, ya que enterraremos las llaves- "_pero que mujer... ¿o debería decir arpía? tan mala... no le basta con creer que me arrebató de ella, sino que también quiere hacerle la vida imposible... cuanto mejor salga mi plan, más pronto nos libramos de ella..."_

-no se... ¿que objetivo tiene hacerle la vida imposible a alguien que ya es miserable?-

-¡la estás defendiendo!-

-no es así...-

-entonces no veo el problema-

-... está bien, con tal de hacerte feliz y de divertirme un rato- dijo Terry, ocultado su inquietud bajo una máscara de falso entusiasmo.


	11. Chapter 11

A la mañana siguiente Terry se dirigió a la oficina de la rectora, la madre Grey, no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo con Elisa. "ve a hablar con ella y luego yo finjo un agudo dolor de cabeza, seguido de un desmayo. Mientras, tu sacas la llave" Y así, después de asegurarse que la madre Grey había llevado a Elisa a la enfermería, rodeó el escritorio de caoba y de uno de los cajones sacó la llave más vieja entre todas y también recuperó su armónica, que le recogieron a Candy. Salió de la oficina y fue al edificio del lado norte de la escuela, abrió la pesada puerta de madera podrida y la atracó con una roca. Después la metió en su bolsillo y se fue a la segunda colina de Pony, para poder pesar mejor su plan.

Después de "recuperarse de su ataque", Elisa fue al salón de clase y dejó discretamente en el pupitre de Candy la nota que escribió Terry. Éste quería incluir una disculpa, pero como Elisa podía leerla no quiso arriesgarse. Candy entró al salón de clases al poco rato, se dirigió a su lugar de siempre y se sentó como si nada, pues aun pensaba en la visita que Terry le había hecho la noche anterior y cuando dejó de soñar despierta encontró la nota:

_te espero en el edificio norte de la escuela, en el descanso. No faltes por favor. Terry_

Candy se sorprendió mucho, ya que no esperaba esa nota. _"con que al fin te has decidido a contarme tu retorcido plan, eh Terry?, bien ahí estaré" _pensaba Candy. Después de la hora Candy salió al patio y se dirigió hasta el edificio norte. Terry y Elisa ya estaban ahí.

-¿Tienes la llave?-le interrogó Elisa a Terry.

-ya la enterré-le mintió.

-bien, ahora sólo resta escondernos. Yo por acá- dijo Elisa.

-bien, yo iré a ver que venga, pero antes...- Terry se acercó a Elisa y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente para que esta se distrajera lo suficiente y Terry, tomando ventaja de eso, sacó la llave del edificio de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la bolsa del uniforme de Elisa. Terry se separó y en lugar de vigilar que Candy se acercara fue a buscar a las hermanas, dispuesto a llevarlas a donde estaba Elisa. Fue a la sala de maestras y encontró a las monjas bebiendo té.

-buenas tardes- dijo para anunciar su presencia, al tiempo que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Terrence... sabe que no puede estar aquí- fue la respuesta de la hermana Margarett

-lo sé... sólo pensé que les interesaría saber que Elisa Leagan ha forzado la entrada a uno de los edificios prohibidos y planea encerrar a la señorita Ardley dentro-

-¡¿y usted como lo sabe?!-saltó la madre Grey.

-ummm, un pajarillo me lo ha dicho-

-bien, llévenos hasta allá- le dijo la madre, ya acostumbrada a nunca obtener una respuesta concreta de Terry.

-como guste- dijo Terry, se echó el saco al hombro y empezó a caminar con su típico andar despreocupado seguido de la madre Grey y las hermanas Margarett y Cloe.

* * *

Candy llegó muy confiada como siempre al lugar indicado y al ver el edificio abierto se le ocurrió entrar. En seguida la puerta se cerró detrás suyo y la risa fría y malvada de Elisa llenó el lugar.

-Elisa, ¿eres tú?-

-jajaja pero qué fácil es engañarte-

-¡déjame salir!-le exigió Candy... o por lo menos lo intentó.

-sí, para que sigas persiguiendo a mi novio. Déjalo en paz de una vez por todas Candy-

-pero él...-

-¿qué?, no irás a decirme que aún te ama verdad?, si fuera así no se habría acostado conmigo-

-Terry se... ¡no!, ¡mientes, yo lo sé!-

-qué más prueba quieres que esta- le dijo Elisa y de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo de Terry, y después quitó la tela del uniforme que cubría su cuello para dejar al descubierto una marca de dientes morada aún. Elisa sabía que eso no lo había hecho Terry, sino otro muchacho del mismo curso que respondía al nombre de Jacobo. Candy podía ser muy inocente, pero tampoco era tonta. Unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon y rodaron por sus mejillas. Elisa volvió a meter el pañuelo de Terry a su bolsa para descubrir la llave, justo al tiempo que Terry aparecía por el camino junto a las tres monjas.

-Elisa Leagan!- gritó la hermana Cloe.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡¿y cómo conseguiste esa llave?!- le gritó la madre Grey, sin darle tiempo de responder a la pregunta.

-esto... yo... Terrence me la ha dado- se defendió Elisa. Terry soltó un bufido, seguido de una carcajada.

-¡si claro!, robé la llave para perjudicar a Candy, que es mi mejor amiga- Terry hubiera querido decir algo más como 'el amor de mi vida' o 'la razón de mi existir' pero considerando que las hermanas estaban presentes y de que si se enteraban se inmiscuirían hasta el fondo, prefirió dejarlo así, y se dijo a sí mismo que después le explicaría a Candy. Al oír estas palabras Candy se puso blanca, y por esa razón no intervino para nada en la plática que se desarrolló después.

-bien Elisa, dime que tienes que decir ante eso- exigió la rectora.

-Terrence me la ha dado y me dio indicaciones de que encerrara aquí a Candy o me golpearía. Me negué y mire cómo me ha dejado el brazo- Elisa se levantó la manga y se pudieron ver cuatro azuladas marcas, que le había hecho Jacobo el día anterior por la tarde, cuando Elisa lo terminó.

-no es verdad, podré ser muy grosero, engreído, maleducado, buscapleitos y lo que quiera, pero ante todo soy un caballero- se defendió Terry, esta vez enojado en verdad.

-en eso coincido con usted... es verdad todo lo anterior- dijo la hermana Margarett.

-Madre Grey, Terrence es un buen chico- afirmó la hermana Cloe. La madre Grey no quería sacar del colegio a un muchacho con tanto dine... perdón, potencial y valores así que su decisión fue rápida.

-Elisa Leagan, queda expulsada de este sacro colegio- dijo la madre Grey tajante y se fue a su despacho a redactar la carta dirigida a los Leagan explicando el porqué de su expulsión. Las hermanas liberaron a Candy y después de darle indicaciones de que fuera a su cuarto a descansar ya que la vieron muy pálida y mandar a Terry a clase (aunque claro, ambas sabían de sobra que no iría) se llevaron a Elisa, que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Terry, a su cuarto para que empacara todas sus cosas.

* * *

Candy llegó a su cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue tenderse en su cama a desahogar todas sus emociones. A los cinco minutos escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana y levantó la vista para encontrarse con Terry.

-pecosa, déjame entrar-

-¡no!, ¡vete al diablo Terry!, ¡seguramente deseas ir a despedir a Elisa antes de que se vaya! - le gritó

-Candy, escúchame por favor, te dije que confiaras en mí, ahora ella se ha ido-

-¡déjame sola Terrence!-

-sé que estás molesta, déjame compensarte-

-¡olvídalo!, eres un idiota, ¡no quiero volver a verte!- y acto seguido le cerró la cortina en las narices. Fue a su escritorio y aun llorando comenzó a escribir una larga carta dirigida a Albert. Cuando estuvo terminada la dejó en el escritorio y comenzó otra dirigida al abuelo William y al terminarla de nuevo fue hasta su cama, a seguir desahogándose. Después de unas dos horas, que a Candy le parecieron una eternidad, tocaron a su puerta. No abrió hasta la quinceava vez, cuando no podía seguir ignorando el ruido. Abrió y se encontró con Susana, Annie y Patty, que al verla con los ojos rojos y las mejillas coloradas entraron y la abrazaron, dándole palabras de consuelo.

-gracias por venir chicas, enserio-

-no hay porque, somos tus amigas- le dijo Annie, abrazándola.

-sí, nos preocupamos mucho por ti- Patty le pasó un pañuelo.

-debes estar muy triste para llorar así... me refiero a que siempre eres muy alegre- observó Susana.

-y no te preocupes, nos puedes contar cuando quieras- le dijo Patty.

-¿por qué no vamos con los chicos?... después de todo son tus primos y también deben estar muy preocupados- dijo Susana.

-sí, vamos-Candy abrió un poquito la cortina y buscó a Terry con la mirada: nada. Sacó su cuerda de debajo de la cama y la lanzó al árbol. Todas fueron de rama en rama hasta entrar al cuarto de los chicos, sin darse cuenta que detrás suyo Terry las veía alejarse.

* * *

**Ok, ya las extrañaba, enserio. Aquie esta el nuevo cap, espero que les guste dejen muchos reviews y decidí que les daré un pequeño adelanto: Candy esta triste, pero por azares del destino llega a su vida un muchacho que la ayudará a olvidarse de su tristeza, podrá Terry con esto? bien, es todo. Disfruten este ultimo fin de semana que nos queda de vacaciones y queria hacerles una pregunta: que tipo de musik les gusta?. Besos**


	12. Chapter 12: Disculpa

hola a todas! En verdad lamento muchisimo haber abandonado la historia y a ustedes las lectoras. La verdad es que mucjos problemas se me juntaron y no encontraba tiempo para seguir escribiendo y por esa razon dejé de actualizar... creo que fue un mes durante el cual no me paseaba por aquí, prro aqui está el capítulo, en verdad espero que me disculpen y que sigan leyendo, aunque si lo dejan yo las comprendo. En verdad les ofresco mis más sinceras disculpas chicas.

Ahora, para cambiar abruptamente de tema... **FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES! **a todas las lectoras que tienen niños o niñas y a las que noles deseo feliz viernes.

Ah, no saben que feliz estoy de poder actualizar de nuevo!, asdfghjkl... Ok dejaré de escribir tonterias y me apuraré a subir el cap. Las quiero!


	13. Chapter 13

Todas las chicas llegaron a la habitación, donde las recibieron con muecas de sorpresa. Anthony fue el primero que se percató de que Candy aún lloraba.

-¡Candy!, has llorado mucho, ¿verdad?- le dijo.

-Espero que ese aristócrata engreído no tenga nada que ver… ¡Pero claro!, él tuvo la culpa, ¿no?- exclamó Stear.

-Ahora mismo voy a ajustar cuentas con él- dijo Archie, mientras chasqueaba sus nudillos amenazadoramente.

-Dime Candy… ¿tú estás bien?- le preguntó Anthony. Casi al instante Candy fue a los brazos de él, llorando. Éste la abrazó como a una hermana, pero eso no evitó que Susana se levantara e hiciera ademán de irse. Patty la retuvo como diciéndole "no seas celosa, si ellos son como hermanos".

-¡Oh Anthony!, estoy tan triste… ¡Terry es malo!- dijo Candy, hipando por el llanto.

-Se me ocurre un invento para dejarlo en ridículo frente a todos…- comenzó Stear

-¡No!, no lo hagas- le dijo Candy –estaría mal…-

-no tanto como jugar con tus sentimientos. –dijo Archie

-pobre Terry… supongo que yo tengo la culpa-

-¡Candy!, ¿por qué lo defiendes cuando sabes qué él se equivocó?- le dijo Annie.

-Y por eso, ahora mismo iré a romperle la cara- Archie abrió la puerta del dormitorio de un tirón, para encontrarse de frente con un chico de ojos color miel y cabellos dorados. -¡¿y ahora qué?¡- le gritó Archie.

-Tranquilízate Cornwell, he venido con tu hermano- le contestó el chico, empleando el mismo tono de fastidio que Archie.

-¿Qué pasa, Oliver?- habló Stear desde la cómoda al fondo de la habitación.

-He venido a entregarte esto, y de haber sabido que tenían tan lindas visitas, creo que hubiese venido después- dijo Oliver, al notar a Annie, Patty, Susana… y al último Candy.

-No te preocupes Oliver- le dijo Stear, pero Oliver ya no lo escuchaba, porque estaba perdido en los ojos verdes de cierta pecosa.

-¿qué le ocurre, bella dama?- le preguntó él amablemente y a Candy se le escapó una sonrisa.

-no es nada, excelente señor- le contestó y a Oliver también se le escapó una sonrisa. Susana tenía una expresión de alivio, al ver que Candy ya no se abrazaba a Anthony y pronto comenzó a cuchichear junto con Annie y Patty sobre la conversación de Oliver y Candy.

-Mi nombre es Oliver Boulatruelle- dijo el muchacho y tomó una mano de Candy para depositar un beso en ella.

-Yo soy Candice White… pero dime Candy-

-Candy… ¿por qué nunca dices que eres una Ardley?- le preguntó Anthony, haciéndose el dolido.

-¿Tanta vergüenza te da estar emparentada con Stear, como a mí?- le preguntó Archie.

-¡Eh!, mucho cuidado Archie- le reclamó su hermano y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Con que una Ardley… y si no te molesta que pregunte… ¿por qué lloras?- preguntó Oliver

-mmm, cosas sin importancia… pero ahora vuelvo a sonreír gracias a tu oportuna visita- dijo Candy, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿y yo qué?, ¿acaso estoy pintado?- se entrometió Archie, ganándose un pisotón por parte de Annie y un rápido "cierra el pico". Pronto Candy y Oliver comenzaron a hablar como viejos amigos y los demás hablaban con sus parejas sobre inventos, moda y la reciente boda.

-¿Te da miedo romper las reglas Candy?- le preguntó Oliver.

-jajaja, para nada… digo, el sólo hecho de estar aquí está prohibido y para llegar aquí quebré otro puñado más de reglas-

-¿y cómo entraste?, tengo entendido que en la puerta del edificio hay dos hermanas-

-no entramos por ahí… si no por los árboles-

-¿enserio? ¡Genial!, debes ser una excelente trepadora-

-gracias, de hecho por eso me gané el apodo de "tarzán pecosa"- Pero acordarse de Terry le dolía mucho y una lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

-Te diré que, como este fin de semana es quinto domingo y yo no estaré aquí, vamos mañana sábado a la feria- la invitó Oliver, que estaba dispuesto a evitar que ella siguiera triste

-¿a la feria?-

-sí, ya sabes, carruseles, ruedas de la fortuna, algodón de azúcar-dijo contando con los dedos

-¡me encantaría!-

-está decidido… ¡a la feria entonces!-

Terry entró al cuarto de Candy y buscó la carta que había observado como escribía ella.

_Querido Albert:_

_Dime, ¿cómo has estado?, espero que me perdones por no ir a visitarte más seguido, pero la verdad aquí las cosas me tienen muy ocupada... Quiero decirte que ya no quiero casarme con Terry. _

_Tal vez te sorprenda, pero creo que mis motivos no son para menos... ¿o sí? y es por eso que te escribo, para pedirte un consejo. Terry ha estado con Elisa, se enredó con ella, me ha dicho que confíe en él, la verdad no sé qué pretendía pero ahora Elisa está expulsada. Me ha tratado mal y me ha mandado mensajes diciendo todo lo contrario, mi cabeza es un lio por su culpa, la verdad es que no lo entiendo, y lo peor es que aún lo amo. No sé qué hacer y creo que hablo por los dos al decir que es mejor distanciarnos definitivamente y quedar sólo como amigos... pero no puedo, sé que no podré. Te pido que me ayudes, iría a verte, pero si me atrapan es seguro que me expulsan... dímelo por carta... y dependiendo de lo que me aconsejes decidiré si comunicarle o no al abuelo William mi decisión. Espero que no pienses que me creo el centro del universo, pero necesito ayuda. _

_Espero que estés muy bien y también Pupe._

_Candy._

A Terry se le resbaló la carta entre los dedos. No necesitó leer la segunda para saber de qué se trataba_"no es posible… la pecosa ya no quiere casarse conmigo… ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué soy tan idiota!? Tengo que hacer algo… iré a hablar con Albert el domingo…" _No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así parado, pero de pronto escuchó un agitar de ramas y supo que Candy se acercaba. Terry no quería hacer una escenita frente a las amigas de Candy, así que se escondió en el armario y esperó. A los pocos minutos todas entraron en la habitación de Candy, riendo todavía.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de que ya no estés triste- le dijo Annie _"¿tan rápido se le ha pasado?" _pensaba Terry dolido.

-Bueno, con tan bombonazo quien no se contentaría… mmm no es Terry, pero es muy guapo- dijo Susana _"y lo dice Susana… ella es exigente para los hombres… así que tendrá razón al decir que es guapo"_

-¡Susana!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a Candy?- le reclamó Annie. "_vaya, entonces eso significa que si soy más guapo… ¡Pero que engreído soy! Tendré que cambiar eso…"_

-No importa… yo quiero a Terry, pero lo mejor es distanciarnos y creo que Oliver me viene como anillo al dedo…-_ "¿Oliver?, ¿Quién carajo es Oliver?... No se lo permitiré… Candy es MI Candy… Genial, ahora soy posesivo… ¡demonios Terry!"_

_-_Espero que en verdad se diviertan mucho mañana en la feria. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?... parece buen mozo- dijo Patty. _"¡NOOO!, ¡JAMÁS PASARÁ ESO!" _Terry no sabía si lo había pensado o si lo había gritado, y por un momento pensó que lo descubrirían, pero por suerte, sólo lo pensó.

-Candy es tarde. Nos vemos mañana- dijo Patty.

-Y sonríe mucho- le dijo Annie.

-que sueñes con Oliver- le dijo Susana guiñándole un ojo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Candy sacó su pijama de la cómoda y se cambió. Terry hizo un gran esfuerzo por no abrir los ojos y no salir a besarla ahí mismo. Cuando Candy terminó de cambiarse Terry abrió la puerta del armario y se paró enfrente de Candydejandola atónita.

**aqui está el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y dejen muchos reviews. el proximo capitulo lo subo mañana y subiré otro más el domingo. Tambien me gustaria que me dijeran que dias subir los capitulos, así se les hace más facil leer. Ok es todo po ahora, nos vemos mañana!**


	14. Chapter 14

-¡Terry!, ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?- dijo Candy haciéndose la ofendida. Ahora que estaba más calmada se sintió feliz de ver a Terry en su cuarto, pero no lo admitiría… tan pronto.

-yo… vine a disculparme- le dijo él.

-¿por qué?-

-por como actué los últimos tres días… estoy dispuesto a contarte mi plan para hacer que expulsaran a Elisa…-

-Para Terry. No quiero oírlo. Te perdono, ahora déjame dormir-

-Pero tenemos que hablar…-

-¿de qué?... tú no tienes que darme explicaciones ni yo a ti-

-¿Cómo qué no?... después de todo somos…-

-amigos… buenos amigos- lo cortó Candy antes de que Terry terminara su oración.

-¿pero y la boda?… ¿y el noviazgo…?-

-decidiste terminarlo hace tres días, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-No es verdad, y por eso no puedes ir mañana a la feria con Oliver- soltó él sin reparar que eso haría enojar más a Candy.

-¡¿Ahora me das órdenes?!- gritó ella a la defensiva.

-¡Sí! ¡Y te digo que no puedes ir!-

-¡si puedo e iré! ¡No puedes hacer nada por impedirlo!- Terry iba a decir algo, pero optó por apretar los puños y gritar:

-¡Bien, entonces espero que te diviertas mucho!- y salió por la ventana, llevándose la carta para Albert y el abuelo William en su bolsillo.

-¡lo haré!- alcanzó a gritarle Candy. _"¡Terry te odio por hacerme la vida cuadritos!, eres malo… yo no deseo cancelar la boda, pero es lo mejor… ¿pero si me arrepiento?... Oliver no tiene nada que ver en todo lo que pasa, no puedo jugar con sus sentimientos, él se merece algo mejor que eso… Iré a la feria con él y veré que pasa… tendré que enviarle la carta a Albert… se la enviaré el domingo cuando salga, algo así no puedo enviarlo por el correo de la escuela, donde las monjas revisan todo…"_

* * *

El sábado resultó ser triste, pues el otoño hacía que el paisaje londinense se volviera deprimente, en sintonía con lo que sentía Terry. Se levantó temprano, pues no deseaba encontrarse con nadie y a las siete quince ya estaba frente al Blue River. Saltó la reja y echó a andar hasta la cabaña donde vivía Albert. Tocó dos veces antes de que le abriera.

-¡Terry!, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-he venido a pedirte un consejo- le dijo Terry cabizbajo. Albert se hizo a un lado y con un gesto de manos lo invitó a pasar y después de cerrar la puerta le indicó un asiento en la mesa.

-¿quieres algo de tomar?-

-no gracias, Albert-

-bien- Albert se sentó frente a Terry -¿sobre qué quieres que te aconseje?-

-Te lo diré todo; Elisa Leagan, la prima de Candy, nos puso una trampa para que Candy y yo fuéramos al establo a medianoche y nos expulsaran. Ninguno cayó, pero yo estaba tan enojado que decidí que esa sería la última vez que Elisa nos molestaría. Fingí interesarme en ella estos últimos tres días y al final le puse yo una trampa logrando que la expulsaran, pero a decir verdad las cosas se me fueron de las manos y ahora Candy te ha escrito esta carta- terminó Terry, sacó la carta de su bolsillo y se la extendió a Albert. Albert la leyó rápidamente, aunque para Terry fue como si pasara un siglo.

-Y bien?- le preguntó Terry ni bien soltó la carta.

-vaya... has metido la pata... que digo la pata, toda la pierna-

-dime algo que no sepa- le espetó, pero Albert hizo gala de su infinita paciencia y no se imultó.

-ya le has pedido una disculpa?-

-traté, pero ni siquiera quizo escucharme-

-jmmm, esta realmente enojada... y estamos hablando de Candy. Por ahora debes seguir intentando. Por qué no cuando regreses al colegio le llevas algún detalle?-

-porque hoy saldrá con Oliver Boulatruelle-

-quien es él?-

-un tipo que conoció gracias a los Cornwell-

-bien, deja que salga con él, si no lo haces se sentirá presionada y sólo la alejarás más. Podrías aprovechar que mañana es quinto domingo, segun me parece-

-crees que el señor Ardley esté aquí en Inglaterra?-

-no sé, pero no pierdes nada con intentar mandarle una carta. Tambien podrías hablar mañana con el tutor de Candy-

-georges?-

-si, y dile que el duque la ha invitado a tomar el té-

-buena idea... no será muy dificil secuestrarla-

-a Candy?-

-si... digo secuestrarla porque es casi seguro que no querrá venir conmigo, pero la convenseré en el camino-

-jajajaja, no imagino como!- Ambos amigos charlaron un rato más y cuando Terry se dio cuenta vio que ya eran pasadas las nueve.

-será mejor que te vayas Terry, el zoo está por abrir y si el encargado te ve aquínoquiero ni pensar en que me hará-

-jajaja, bien, nos veremos luego amigo-

-hasta pronto- Una vez que Terry se fue, Albert mandó un telegrama a Georges diciendo que daba su autorización a que Candy se fuera con los Grandchester. Terry tomó un carruaje hacia el colegio y cuando llegó a la verja vió como Candy y Oliver se saltaban el muro sin que nadie (excepto él) los viera. _"ahí está Candy con ese bastardo... no se si será prudente seguirla... que tal si le pasa algo... jajaja es Candy de la que hablo, creo que Oliver está en más peligro... pero aún así..." _ Observó que Candy y Oliver se subian a un carruaje y lo pensó mejor.

-cochero, siga al carruaje de adelante- le dijo Terry.

-por supuesto señor-

* * *

-Ufff!, fue una suerte que nsdie nos viera!- soltó Oliver una vez que ambos se subieron al carruaje.

-lo sé. Creí que la persona que iba en el carruaje que se paró en frente del colegio nos espiaba, pero luego bajó, así que no pasa nada-

-tus amigas se veían muy entusiasmadas-

-si... es que... son optimistas-

-jajaja. Para qué querías dar la vuelta por los patios de atrás?-

-para nada en especial...- _"mas que asegurarme que Terry estaba ahí... percibir el aroma a lavanda y tabaco de cuando está cerca, o escuchar la melodía de armónica que suele tocar cuando estamos juntos..."_

-y bien?- preguntó Oliver, sacando a Candy de su ensimismamiento.

-que?-

-te pregunté que a que juegos te gustaría subir-

-ah, supongo que al carrucel... no, mejor a la rueda de la fortuna- dijo, acordándose accidentalmente de Anthony y de Lakewood. Llegaron pronto a la feria, sin darse cuenta que Terry los seguía. Se subieron a todos los juegos y Candy compró montones de golosinas. Oliver sólo se reía y ella no pudo evitar acordarse de Terry y de todo lo que le diría, incluso creyó verlo un par de veces. Cuando sólo les faltaban algunos juegos comenzó a llover.

-será mejor que nos vayamos, Oliver-

-primero contestame algo-

-que es?-

-te gustaría ser mi novia?-

-pero si nos conocemos de ayer-

-no importa... contigo me siento completo, no se si sabes a lo que me refiero-

-si, lo entiendo perfectamente, y por eso, si te dijera que si seriá la persona mas vil, jugando con tu corazón y tratando de engañar al mio... yo no soy así-

-entonces Archie tenia razón-

-sobre qué?-

-sobre que ese aristócrata te lavó el cerebro- Terry se acercó a él y un puñetazo dejó a Oliver tendido en el suelo, pero no el de Terry, sino el de Candy.

-idiota!, te digo que no y sales con eso?!-

-soy idiota por creer que lo olvidarías- dijo Oliver desde el suelo, se levantó y se fué dejando a Candy y Terry solos, en medio de la lluvia.

- y tu que haces aquí Terrence?, nos estabas siguiendo?... ustedes los hombres son imposibles!- dijo Candy y se dió media vuelta. Terry se quitó la capa, se la puso a Candy en los hombros y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos. Candy hizo ademan de quitársela pero un olor a lavanda y tabaco inundó sus sentidos y en lugar de eso la apretó contra su cuerpo y caminó a la salida de la feria.


	15. Chapter 15

Durante el trayecto en carruaje Candy observaba las gotas de lluvia caer y tambien las oia golpear contra los cristales. Se envolvió en la capa de Terry y se preguntó cómo haría él para no mojarse. _"...espero que no tenga frio... un momento... porqué me preocupo por él? , además seguramente no le importará mojarse con la lluvia... despues de todo es Terry..." _Se bajó a dos cuadras del colegio y a partir de ahí comenzó a correr. Fue a la parte de atrás y se subió al muro. Revisó que no hubiese nadie cerca y se escabulló hasta su habitación. Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue quitarse toda la ropa mojada y meterse a la ducha. Al terminar llevó toda su ropa a la lavanderia del colegio a secar, menos la capa de Terry, la cual extendió sobre una silla para que se secara. Abrió un poco la cortina y se preocupó mucho al ver la luz del dormitorio de Terry apagada.

-es que no ha llegado aún...? ...le habrá pasado algo...?- pensaba Candy, en voz alta.

-Candy!- llamó Patty detrás de la puerta. Candy fue a abrir y de inmediato regresó junto a la ventana.

-no pensé que regresarias tan pronto- dijo Annie.

-dinos cómo te fue con Oliver- dijo Susana entusiasmada.

-Candy... porqué tienes tu la capa de Terry sobre la silla?- Pero Candy no las escuchaba. De pronto vio un contorno borroso a lo lejos, que cuanto más se acercaba, más se parecía a Terry. Estaba tan mojado que le chorreba agua del cabello y la camisa se pegaba a su torso, dejando ver su perfecta musculatura, que a Candy no le pasó inadvertida. Terry levantó la vista por casualidad y sus miradas se cruzaron. Terry hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y siguió su camino. Su actitud fria desconcertó a Candy, pero no tuvo más tiempo para darle vueltas, ya que Susana se acercó.

-que tanto miras ahí?- preguntó Susana, impaciente.

-Na-nada- dijo Candy y se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas, pues no queria que vieran a Terry empapado y ataran cabos.

-y bien?, que pasó?- preguntó Annie haciendole coro a una Susana desesperada por saber lo ocurrido.

-fui a la feria con Oliver. Nos divertimos mucho-

-nos divertimos mucho?... es lo unico que diras?!- Dijo Susana tirandose del cabello.

-Vamos seguro que pasó algo más que eso-dijo Patty

-queremos mas detalles Candy- Le urgió Annie.

-Bien, cuando faltaban pocos juegos comenzó a llover y le sugerí que nos marcharamos. Entonces el me preguntó que si quería ser su novia-

-OH DIOS MIO!- gritó Susana, que parecía no poder contenerse.

-y le dijiste que si, verdad?- le preguntó Patty.

-obvio que le dijo que si!- dijo Annie emocionada.

-esto... en realidad creí sentir a Terry... y le dije que no. En realidad no conectamos, fue como si estuviera con Stear, Archie o Anthony-

-Ahhhh Candy! no no no...- comenzó a gimotear Susana.

-Pero cómo reaccionó?-preguntó Annie.

-me dijo que Terry me lavó el cerebro-

-vaya, entonces no somos las unicas que lo pensamos-

-Susana!, no puedes ir por ahí diciendo esas cosas...!- comenzo Patty, entre asustada y risueña.

-Entonces...- Candy iba a decir lo de Terry, pero se mordió la lengua y optó por pasarlo por alto.

-Entonces que?-

-Le solté un puñetazo y regresé hasta aquí.-

-bien, pero como conseguiste la capa de Terry?- preguntó Patty, que no se le escapaba nada.

-cuando venía hacia aquí la vi colgada de una rama y pensé que podia darsela después-

-define después- dijo annie arqueando una ceja.

-mmm talvez el proximo lunes- _"o mejor dicho mañana cuando la escuela esté vacia" _ Siguieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que la hermana Margarett anunció el toque de queda y no les quedó más que regresar a sus habitaciones.

Al otro día, muy temprano, los alumnos se despedían para irse el domingo con sus familias. Como Candy no esperaba salir se puso un vestido informal y se dispuso a ir a la segunda colina de Pony, pero la hermana Cloe le llamó:

-Candice, a donde vas?, te están esperando-

-a mi?-

-si, el señor Georges dice que te apresures-

-si!- Candy fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y metió un vestido, un camisón para dormir en su maleta y por quien sabe qué razon tambien la capa de Terry. En menos de lo que se tarda en decir 'apurate' Candy ya estaba formada esperando la autorización para salir. Afuera, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a los brazos de Georges.

-Georges!-

-señorita Candy!- Cuando ambos se separaron, un hombre de traje negro tomó a Candy de la mano y la jaló hasta un carruaje bastante lejano de ahí

-Candice, que estás haciendo!- gritó la señora Elroy desde dentro del carruaje. -apresúrate a subir-

-Señora Elroy, el señor William ha dado autorización a que la señorita Candy vaya con la familia Grandchester-

-Sin damas de compañía ni chaperonas...- comenzó Elroy, pero se cortó al ver a Terry.

-Madame- dijo terry e hizo una reverencia.-no se preocupe por eso, mi padre ha dispuesto dos damas de compañía que ahora mismo estan en el carruaje.

-joven Grandchester, confio en usted. Ve con dios, querido- Se atrevió a decir la tia abuela Elroy. Terry por su parte, se sorprendió un poco, pero puso una cara inescrutable y por el contrario, asintió con la cabeza y besó la mano de Elroy a manera de despedida. Tanto Anthony, como Stear y Archie se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el trato tan familiar de ellos dos. Terry echó a andar hacia su carruaje.

Mientras tanto candy luchaba, mordia, pataleaba y golpeaba a los dos cocheros de Terry.

-Sueltenme!, quienes se han creido!, bribones!- gritaba Candy. Al final los hombres terminaron agotados y optaron por cargar a Candy entre los dos y como pudieron la metieron dentro del carruaje, donde no habia ninguna dama de compañía. Cuando Terry llegó lo primero que escuchó fueron los golpes y patadas que Candy soltaba contra el carruaje y al ver a sus dos cocheron tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no carcajearse. Les dio una no tan pequeña propina a ambos y después se subió al carruaje.

Al ver a Terry subir al carruaje quedó muda, ya que había pensado que ambos cocheros eran secuestradores y que iban a venderla en alguna parte. Terry solo la miró a los ojos y volteó su rostro hacia la ventanilla.

-debí suponer que eras tu el que me secuestró- masculló Candy después de un rato de silencio. Terry se mantenia en silencio, tan frívolo como podía, pero sin rayar en lo descortés.-sabes, tu frivolidad me desconsierta mucho- dijo Candy. Terry volteó a verla y sonrió.

-pensé que aun estabas enojada-

-bueno...-

-secuestrarte fue mas dificil de lo que creí... no contaba en que agotarias a los cocheros... por no mencionar todos los golpes que recibieron y los moretones que les quedarán-

-Terry! sabía que no podias estar mas de diez minutos sin burlarte de mi- Terry no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a verla a los ojos, con el semblante serio, hasta que Candy desvió la vista. Ante este gesto Terry sonrio y paseó su vista por el paisaje. Candy no pudo evitar la tentación y contrario a lo que en realidad pensaba volteó a verlo, y la vision de los rayos del sol filtrandose a través de los cabellos de Terry la dejó extasiada.

-Escucharas mis disculpas esta vez?- preguntó el ojiazul después de un rato de silencio, volviendo la vista hacia Candy.

-Esto...- de pronto, un bache en el camino ocasionó que el carruaje se tambalease y la sacudida bastó para que Candy casi cayera al piso, de no ser porqué Terry la sujetó por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. Antes de darle tiempo para replicar se acercó peligrosamente al oido de ella y pegó sus labios.

-Perdóname...- le susurró al oido y beso el lóbulo. Trazó un camino por su mejilla hasta sus labios y se detuvo en la comisura de estos, pues no queria que se enojara de nueva cuenta con él. Con cuidado Candy se levantó y se sentó junto a él, algo colorada. -en verdad lo lamento... no debi enredarme así con Elisa, pero me puso furioso el hecho de que ella siempre te moleste y quería alejarla de nosotros... pero creo que no fue la mejor manera... -

-bien, te perdono, porque se que tus intenciones no eran del todo malas-

-esos significa que...-

-ya no estoy enojada contigo Terry, y volvemos a ser amigos. Asi que como buenos amigos que somos, te pido que no seas tan... cariñoso conmigo- Eso fue un golpe bajo para Terry.

* * *

**Nuevo cap!, en verdad lamento no haber actualizado y dejarlas tanto tiempo, asi que vuelvo a disculparme con ustedes lindas. :3 Posiblemente actualice el lunes. **

**Ahhh!, estoy tan emocionada por saber que opinan sobre como actuan Candy y Terry. Por un lado, Candy tiene razon, ya que por muy buenas que fueran las intensiones de nuestro sexy arrogante, no debio hacerlo.**

**Por otro lado Terry en verdad lo lamenta, y Candy tambien debe entender eso, o no?.**

**En lo personal, este cap esta un poco inspirado con lo que pasa en mi entorno ultimamente y me gustaría que opinasen como podrian arreglar sus conflictos, pero OJO: SOLO PUEDEN DAR SU OPINION PONIENDOSE EN EL LUGARNDE ANNIE, LA MEJOR AMIGA DE LA PECOSA. En verdad se los agradeceria hasta despues de muerta, porque ya no se que hacer. **

**Hasta otra!**


	16. Chapter 16

-buenos amigos eh?- repitió despectivamente.

-si, así será mejor...- dijo Candy y puso sus manos en su regazo.

-yo no soy tu amigo- dijo de mala manera.

-claro que si...- insistió ella.

-pues yo no te considero como mi amiga... los amigos no se lastiman entre si...- A Candy le dolió que Terry dijera eso y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Estaba tan dolida que exclamó:

-y supongo que los novios si se lastiman entre si, verdad?!-

-yo no lo hice a propósito y ya te pedí disculpas!-

-sí, pero un puñado de palabras no arreglarán lo que pasó!-

-pero si no son palabras vacías!-

-quien sabe... después de todo eres un excelente actor...- Terry apretó las mandíbulas y sus dientes rechinaron. Tardó un minuto en relajarse y dijo:

-bien, no quiero pelear contigo, así que ignorare tu indirecta y te agradeceré por el cumplido-después le sonrió de medio lado a Candy y volteó a la ventanilla, apretando los puños y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no romperla de un puñetazo.

* * *

-Bien, Anthony, iremos a ver a la familia Marlowe en unos instantes, así que apresúrate- le dijo la tia abuela Elroy al llegar al hotel

-por qué razón?... será por mi boda...?-

-así es, te esperamos abajo- Anthony se dio una ducha rápida y bajó al salón, pero estaba desierto. Escuchó unos ruidos en la habitación de huéspedes y fue a ver: eran Stear y Archie.

-Hola Anthony, planeamos hacer un modelo que explique el comportamiento de los espectros luminosos, quieres ayudar?- preguntó Stear entusiasta.

-será en otra ocasión, ahora necesito encontrar a la tía abuela Elroy-

-Me parece que está en su despacho- dijo Archie.

-bien, gracias- Anthony subió y levantó la mano para tocar la puerta con los nudillos, cuando de pronto escuchó.

-esto no es posible tía!, no podemos dejar que Elisa quede en esta situación!-

-lo lamento Sara, pero William está aferrado a la idea de que el hijo mayor de los Grandchester contraiga matrimonio con Candy-

-Ella no tiene la sangre de los Ardley y si el joven Grandchester se casa con ella, su sangre azul se verá contaminada, junto con toda su raza y esto se verá reflejada en sus herederos-

-Sara!, este no es un país con sistema nacional socialista, así que te ruego dejes de hacer ese tipo de comentarios-

-bien, dejando de lado este importante asunto, Elisa quedaría como una cualquiera ante la sociedad, y no pienso permitirlo!, estoy dispuesta a levantar una demanda contra los Grandchester si el joven Terrence no accede a casarse con ella!-

-El médico ha dicho que Elisa no está embarazada, por lo tanto Terrence no está obligado a casarse con ella-

-eso es porque el médico es un idiota y no sabe diferenciar a una mujer pura de una encinta-

-Basta Sara, te prohíbo llevar a cabo tus amenazas y más vale que encuentres pronto una escuela para Elisa, que no puede seguir sin asistir-

-Terrence ha tenido la culpa!, si estaba con Candy no debió provocar a mi hija!...-

-PROVOCAR?!, Elisa fue la que lo instó y él no ha hecho nada! En cualquier caso tu hija quedaría como una cualquiera, ya que ella sabía perfectamente sobre el compromiso de su prima-

-esa huérfana no es su prima!-

-te sugiero que comiences a limpiar la reputación de Elisa: si los alumnos que la vieron con Terrence comentan eso en sus casas, imagina cuantas familias importantes se enterarán, ahora tengo que irme, iré a ver a la familia Marlowe- Anthony se alejó de la puerta y bajó discretamente, pensando en todo lo que acababa de oír.

* * *

-Ya hemos llegado, mi dama- dijo Terry, que no había hablado durante todo el trayecto. Se bajó del carruaje y le extendió una mano a Candy para ayudarla a bajar. Esta la tomó, pro con un poco de recelo en su mirar.

-En dónde estamos?-

-esta es la playa deBamburgh-

-es hermosa!, que arena tan blanca y fina… el mar infinito y esa fina línea que separa el cielo de las aguas… que horizonte tan más bello…!-

-antes de ir a la playa, quizá te gustaría darte un baño y ponerte algo más adecuado…-

-pero si sólo tengo otro vestido…-

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo en el castillo…-

-…castillo?-

-si… vamos, no me digas que no lo habías visto-

-oh, es tan imponente!, pero la playa me distrajo… bien, vayamos- Entraron a la majestuosa construcción y después de que Terry le diera un pequeño recorrido que duró una hora, por fin pudo darse una ducha en el cuarto que le dio. Al salir buscó en el gigantesco armario un vestido un poco más liviano, pues no quería que tanta tela fuera la causa de no poder jugar en la arena, pero cuidó que fuera lo bastante decente, pues no quería que pasara lo de la última vez… encontró un vestido de manga larga color lila que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla y buscó un bolso a juego, pues quería guardar una que otra caracola y bajó al salón, donde Terry ya la estaba esperando.

-Estás lista?-

-si- Terry le tendió el brazo y una vez que Candy se agarró salieron hacia la playa. Caminaron un rato por la arena en silencio, disfrutando del paisaje y de vez en cuando se detenían a recoger una caracola. Candy quería suficientes para hacer tres collares para sus amigas y otras más para sus primos.

-Espero que te gusten los mariscos-

-la verdad es que no los como mucho, pero aun así me gustan mucho-

.que bien, entonces esto te encantará-

-qué es?- preguntó Candy, y su pregunta se vio contestada casi al instante: sobre la arena había dos sillas y una mesa con un sopero de mariscos, camarones al mojo de ajo, calamares a la romana y un pudin de chocolate. Terry hubiera querido hablar durante la comida, pero tratándose de Candy, tuvo que esperar a terminar de comer.

-quieres regresar ya?- le preguntó una vez que terminó con el pudín.

-no… me gustaría ver la puesta de sol-

-bien, ahora que has terminado, quiero hablar contigo-

-sobre qué?-

-quiero que me perdones… la comida la preparé para ti, porque sé lo glotona que eres… a decir verdad esperaba que pudiéramos hablar mientras comíamos…-

-disculparte sobre qué?... si hablas de lo de Elisa… ya no hay nada que perdonar…- El astro rey comenzó a ocultase para darle paso a la majestuosa luna, cada rayo se reflejaba en el agua cristalina del mar y en la suave arena, el paisaje era mágico. Terry sintió una repentina fuente de inspiración que lo impulsó a arrodillarse frente a Candy.

-sé que has decidido que seremos amigos… sé que hice mal… sé que tal vez no merezca tu perdón… pero también sé que sería un cobarde si renuncio a ti ahora, porque eres el amor de mi vida y no te dejaré ir jamás, sonará arrogante, pero sé que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti… también sé que dudaste sobre nuestro compromiso… pero el amor que siento me ayuda a seguir aquí, a tus pies… Candy… acepta ser mi novia… acepta de nueva cuenta casarte conmigo… acepta volver a mi…- Candy tenía la vista empañada. Se limpió las lágrimas y se arrodilló junto a Terry para abrazarlo. Ella buscó los labios de él y así ambos se unieron en un beso cargado de amor.

Cuando las estrellas aparecieron en el firmamento y la luna coronó al negro cielo reflejándose en las tranquilas olas de la noche, decidieron regresar al castillo.

-bien señorita, te acompañaré hasta tu cuarto-

-no te preocupes, estaré bien…-

-como desees-

-que sueñes con los angelitos-

-soñaré contigo… -

-y yo contigo Terry- Terry le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-a propósito… cuidado con el fantasma- agregó

-fantasma?- preguntó Candy, tratando de disimular su repentino acceso de pánico.

-si… hace mucho tiempo una mucama cayó por la escalera y se rompió el cuello y todo por subirle una taza de chocolate a su ama preferida… la que dormía en el mismo cuarto donde duermes ahora… así que tal vez la veas en tu cuarto… o puede que oigas sus últimos gritos antes de morir… hasta mañana amor- terminó y se metió a su cuarto, dejando a Candy muy asustada. Ésta avanzó por un tramo del pasillo repitiendo "_no hay porqué temer… hay que temerle más a los vivos que a los muertos… seguro todos son cuentos de Terry…" _De pronto sintió algo bajo sus pies y enseguida vió que algo rodó por la escalera y que iba hacia ella. De inmediato se le vino a la cabeza una mujer vestida de sirvienta tratando de estrangularla…

* * *

**ok lo unico que diré es que Terry ya había planeado lo de la cena (obviamete) y tambien colocó una cuerda en el pasillo que al pisarse abría un hueco y Terry puso en ese hueco una bola de cristal envuelta en un pañuelo negro, así, cuando Candy la pisó en la oscuridad la bola salió rodando escalera abajo hacia ella y después de el cuento que le acababa de contar...**

**hasta el proximo viernes!**


	17. Chapter 17

-TERRYYY!- Gritó Candy despavorida y corrió hacia el cuarto de él. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y después de meterse la cerró de un azotó y le colocó el seguro.

-¿qué ocurre Candy?- preguntó Terry tratando de disimular su risa, pero Candy estaba tan asustada que no reparó en ese detalle.

-¡U-u-un fanta-ta-sma!- gritó y corrió junto a él. Se subió a la cama y se abrazó al cuerpo de Terry, pero estaba tan asustada que no se percató de que este no llevaba la camisa puesta.

-¿de qué hablas?- le preguntó Terry y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-cuando caminaba por el pasillo creí ver algo que rodaba por la escalera…- titubeó Candy y de pronto reparó en que estaba tocando su piel. Su cara se puso de todos los tonos de rosa posibles. . Terry la alejó un poco para verla a la luz de la luna y aprovechó para ponerse su pijama, ya que cuando Candy corrió despavorida hacia su cuarto, él estaba cambiándose.

-¿Te parece si vamos a echar un vistazo?- le preguntó una vez que había abrochado el último botón.

-esto… bien- dijo ella aún nerviosa. Ambos se levantaron y salieron al pasillo.

-¿en dónde lo has visto?-

-por ahí…- señaló Candy hacia la escalera. Terry se acercó al punto donde Candy señalaba y después de un rato dijo:

-yo no veo nada… -

-pero estaba ahí…- volvió a insistir ella.

-será mejor que te olvides del asunto y vallas a dormir- le sugirió Terry sínicamente y con una mano le indicó que subiese la escalera.

-esto…- murmuró Candy y comenzó a retorcer su vestido, el cual aún no había tenido oportunidad de cambiar.

-¿te gustaría que te acompañe hasta tu cuarto?-

-está bien, no quiero molestarte…-

-no es nada- Terry la tomó de la mano y ambos caminaron por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron al cuarto donde dormía Candy esta hizo ademán de soltarse, pero Terry ignoró ese gesto y entró al cuarto.

-que estás haciendo, Terry?-

-mmm… nada en especial…- Candy se subió a la cama y antes de darse cuenta Terry tomó la almohada que estaba junto a ella y le golpeó de lleno en la cara.

-¿Terry que haces?- y a esto recibió otro almohadazo en el estómago –bien, este juego lo pueden jugar dos!- dijo Candy y tomó la otra almohada para golpear a Terry. Se corretearon por toda la habitación hasta que las almohadas reventaron y una lluvia de plumas cayó sobre ellos. –bien, ahora que hemos roto las almohadas, ¿Qué hacemos?-

-mmm dormir… vamos, te arroparé- Candy se metió bajo las cobijas y Terry la tapó como a una hermana menor.

-esto… podrías… ¿podrías quedarte aquí?, claro, no tiene que ser todo el rato, sólo hasta que me duerma...- le preguntó Candy, con las mejilla color carmesí.

**-¿**y a qué viene eso?- preguntó Terry, sorprendido por el atrevimiento de la pecosa.

-esto… estaba pensando que si hay un fantasma… no quiero estar sola…- Terry la observó un rato, que para Candy fue interminable.

-bien… ¿y no me pedirás también que te lea un cuento, tarzán miedosa?- le preguntó él arqueando una ceja.

-Terry!, si no quieres nadie te obliga a quedarte…- comenzó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre la colcha y enfurruñándose.

-claro que me quedaré contigo, toda la noche si es necesario- le dijo Terry sonriendo y le guiñó un ojo, con lo que la puso nerviosa.

-gra-gracias- Terry se acostó del otro lado de la cama y abrazó a Candy, quien tomó por almohada el hombro de él.

-¿aún quieres que te lea un cuento, Candy?- volvió a preguntar.

-eres un…!-

-jajaja, lo sé, soy un malcriado. Ahora duerme, querida pecosa- le dijo Terry y depositó un beso en su frente. A los pocos minutos Candy ya estaba más que dormida. Terry se fijó en cada rasgo de su rostro y mientras trataba de memorizar cada peca pensó: _"típico de ti, pecosa… ver la facilidad con la que entras en el mundo de los sueños, dejando atrás tus penas y preocupaciones me asombra de sobremanera, incluso he llegado a asustarme de tu facilidad para ser feliz… "_le acarició una mejilla con el pulgar, procurando ser sutil para no despertarla, pero al tratarse de Candy, fácil pudo darle un bofetón y esta seguiría dormida. Poco a poco los párpados de Terry se fueron cerrando, y lentamente él también se durmió. Ese fue el sueño más tranquilo y feliz que tuvo en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!, lamento que el capitulo sea tan pequeño, pero mi querida mente e imaginación no me dieron para más. La verdad es que tengo examenes por doquier y por eso se me secó el cerebro (¬¬'') y he ahí tambien la razón por la que tampoco pude actualizar el otro fic. La verdad no se cuando esté libre, pero espero que sea pronto.**


	18. Chapter 18

BIen, seré breve:Lamento no actualizar, he tenido muchos preparativos y me acaban de decir que nos vamos del pais... saben cuantos tramites requiere eso y entre esto y otro ya no podré continuar la historia. Creo que ya no podré publicarla más y aunque no tenia intensiones de abandonar la historia y mucho menos a ustedes, me vere obligada a hacerlo... creo que podria regresar en tres meses, pero dudo que quieran esperar tanto y las comprendo si es asi. Quiero que sepan que siempre las llevare en mi corazón a todas y que el tiempo que estuve aqui fue y sera algo irremplazable y les agradesco por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Espero que me recuerden, pues yo lo hare y si regreso espero que me perdonen y le den un pequeño espacio nuevamente a esta historia.

GRACIAS A TODAS, LAS QUIERO. HASTA OTRA, QUERIDAS LECTORAS.


End file.
